Fate's Angel: Amaya
by Tears of My Heart
Summary: Sequel to Hells Angel: Rin. New Summary. Chapter Twelve up! Kagome has discovered that the newest among their group is a murderer. When Amaya escapes in the Fuedal Era, she becomes ally to their worst enemy. NarakuOC, SessRin, InuKag. Read and review!
1. Prologue

Hey, everyone!!! Its me again with the repost I promised!!!

Okay, I just want to say up front that this is really a work in progress. I am still working on it, however, I wanted to start posting what I have.

Also, the summary may sound completely cliche, but it isn't, trust me. There will be twists, turns, love triangles, and kick ass action. Just bare in mind that there is a made up character, and that you'll have to get a little used to her first.

And lastly, if you haven't read "Hell's Angel: Rin", I highly recommend you read it first. Please do, otherwise this story will not make a lot of sense.

Oh, and this will be under the Sesshomaru/Rin section of Fanfiction. I couldn't really think of what else to classify it. Sooo look for it there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

I would also like to **dedicate** this story to all of my **wonderful friends**. They are always willing to listen to my rambling on about Inuyasha, even when they have no idea what I'm talking about, or pretending to listening to me when they know we should be studying :) I love you all, you're my heart and soul.

Okay, Now that ALL of that is out of the way, on with the story!!!

* * *

Fate's Angel

Prologue

Inuyasha stared at it. He didn't know why, but he was simply fascinated by the object before him. It was so soft, so supple. Oh, yeah, and it was right there, right there for his taking. He wanted to touch it, to run his fingers on it.

Then it twitched, ever so slightly in the wind. Oh, yeah, he wanted to reach out and grab it . . . .

So, he did. He just reached out, and plucked it off of the ground, watching the little fox demon squirm as he petted his tail.

"Aw, I just love your fluffy tail," he taunted in a mocking tone.

"_Inuyasha!"_ Shippo screamed, still suspended in the air.

_Oh, shit,_ said dog demon thought to himself. He cowered ever so slightly as he waited for the familiar voice that haunted—secretly—his dreams.

"Inuyasha, what did you do?" Kagome asked as she picked up a whining Shippo. Coddling him to her chest, and laying a comforting hand on his back, she awaited an explanation with the tapping of a tennis shoe-clad foot.

"Well . . . I . . . uh, he . . . . No, that won't work—," he started, and then his eyes went wide.

"What won't work?"

"I . . . . Uh . . . ."

"_What won't work?"_

"The, err, the lie I was about to tell you," he finished lamely, and hung his head with a small pout, hoping she would forgive him.

"You are so immature, Inuyasha. I mean, really, I've known you for thirteen years, and you still act the same. I would have thought you would have grown up by now," Kagome said, trying to keep the tone light, but her heart was breaking. The age gap between her and Inuyasha was only growing, and it was to the point where she wished that she didn't love him so that she could move on with her life.

"Don't be like that, Kagome," he moaned as she walked away, but once she was out of sight, he smirked. "Yes! No 'sit.' Man, today is my lucky day." Just to be safe, however, he decided to stay put in the forest for a while longer.

* * *

_"Inuyasha!"_ Kagome yelled from her 'medical' hut that she had set up on the outskirts of town.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked walking back from the forest. That's when he saw it.

The two-headed dragon was lying on the ground, slightly curled as he watched the hut. Damn it, that meant that his half-brother was here.

"When did _he_ get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Kagome said from inside the hut.

"What the hell does he want?" Inuyasha barked, crossing his arms in agitation. Sure, they had fought side by side, but there was still an underlying hostility toward each other.

"_I_ need you to get some water and boil it, and then sterilize these," she said walking outside, dressed now in blue scrubs, to hand him a pile of white, cut out cloth.

"Uh, what's going on?" he said, his eyes wide. Then he smirked, "Did Sesshomaru lose his other arm?"

She glared at him. "Yeah, right. Rin is in labor."

At that moment, they both heard twin sets of groans coming from the hut. Kagome could not help but laugh to herself. _Who would have thought it?_ she said inwardly.

"So," Inuyasha said, dragging out the word. "If Rin is in labor, then why—"

"Time is a factor. I'm going to need that as soon as possible," she said, and walked back into the hut.

Inuyasha quickly came to the conclusion that something strange was going on.

"Rin, you have to breath for me. Just like I taught you, remember?" Kagome asked, looking down at a very pregnant young demoness. Rin did so for a few moments before another contraction hit.

She cried out against it, trying her best to control the wave of pain. Rin heard a moan next to her, and looked over to see her mate, Sesshomaru.

"If she is the one giving birth," he asked with a murderous glare on his face, "then why do I also feel pain?"

Rin did furrow her brow, because he had been acting so strangely all through the pregnancy, and she had been hoping to ask Kagome about it.

Said doctor only chuckled gently, trying not to offend the powerful demon lord and his lady.

"It's nothing to worry about. It is a condition known as 'sympathy pains.' When a woman is pregnant, the father of the child may experience this condition in which the male feels the pain of childbirth along with the female. It is completely psychological, as well as based on your deep concern for your mate. Stop worrying about it, it will all be over soon," Kagome said, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"It had damn well better," he said, reaching over to interlace his fingers with Rin. She, in turn, glared at him as though this were his entire fault. And it was, in her mind.

Uproarious laughter floated to them as Inuyasha stepped through the door.

"You," he said, pointing a clawed finger at Sesshomaru. "_You_ feel _sympathy_. What a load of shit!" He stood there, laughing, as Kagome took the clean strips of cloth and the basin of hot water from him.

Then she turned back smiling.

"Inuyasha," she said, the sugary sweet tone washing over him like the stings of a thousand bees.

"No, no," he moaned. "Ah, man."

"Sit, boy."

Inuyasha's beads glowed a menacing violet before he went face-first into the wooden flooring of the hut. Muffled cursing could be heard quite clearly.

"Oddly enough," Sesshomaru said, "That lessens my pain slightly."

"Not mine," Rin said, suppressing a moan as yet another contraction hit. Her hands gripped Sesshomaru's, her claws ripping through his tender flesh and popping bone like twigs. He showed no reaction to the pain other than to arch his back in response to the contraction that was now raging through his body.

After several more contractions, which left both Rin and Sesshomaru physically, mentally, and emotionally—at least on Rin's part—tired, Kagome took her place at the foot of the 'uplifted futon' as Inuyasha called her delivery table.

"Rin," Kagome said. "Rin, I need you to listen to me, okay? The head is crowning. You absolutely cannot push until I tell you. I know it hurts, just listen to my voice."

Kagome watched and waited. No physical signs presented, except that Rin moaned and bit her lip as pain once again tore at her body.

"Now, Rin, push," Kagome yelled, and she gently caught the head in her glove-clad hands as the small body slipped easily from its mother's body. She held up the baby, still covered in body fluids, and looked to Sesshomaru, who looked, to say the least, relieved.

"Want to cut the umbilical cord, Daddy?" Kagome asked, a knowing smile on her lips. Sesshomaru only held up a hand.

"You have the honor," he said, leaning over to kiss his mate's brow before standing and looking down at the child. A frown marred his face.

"It's a girl," he said, taking the still-dirty bundle into the crook of his arm. The babe's eyes slowly opened, and she stared right at him. No other person in the room could have existed, because this girl was focused on her father. Her chubby little hand reached up and clasped onto the edge of his kimono, and then she fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the scene, each with sets of small grins, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Something's not right," Rin said at the end of a long moan. Kagome immediately took charge and, just as quickly, discovered the problem.

"Damn," Kagome said, snapping on a fresh pair of gloves. "Rin, calm down for me. Breathe and push for me. Push!"

On a strangled cry, Rin pushed, and in moments, Kagome was holding another child—this time a boy.

"Twins. Holy shit," Inuyasha said, holding the girl as Sesshomaru went to Rin's side. His mate was sweaty, tired, and relieved that the delivery was over.

"Could I see them?" Rin asked, leaning up on her elbows. Sesshomaru promptly took his daughter from Inuyasha, who then proceeded to grimace in disgust at his soiled kimono, and he settled next to her so that she could see the sleeping bundle in his arms. "My daughter," she whispered. "My little Tsukiko." The name easily rolled off her tongue, and she looked up to see that she had her mate's approval. She reached out and traced the magenta crescent moon on the baby's forehead and the matching stripes that adorned her cheeks and arms, as well as a few slashes over her waist and ankles. "She looks like you, Sesshomaru."

He nodded, gazing at the sight of his sleeping child.

Kagome, meanwhile, had cleaned the boy, so that he was fresh and his pale skin was unmarred with the remains of birth. She smiled down at the boy, wrapped him in a clean blanket, and then tapped his father on the shoulder.

"Here, let me clean her," she said in a hushed tone so as to not wake the sleeping babe. Sesshomaru took his son and held him as he had his daughter.

"And my boy," Rin said with a soft laugh. "You are our little surprise, Katsu." She saw with an amused smile that he looked much like her, with lighter markings and softer features, his chubby body outweighing his sister by a pound or so. This child, she saw, was awake and interested in the environment. He looked at each person individually before settling his gaze on her, and she marveled at the bright amber color of his eyes.

There was a commotion at the door. Kaede poked her head in.

"I came as soon as I heard, child," she said, addressing Kagome, who had long ago told her to stop calling her child, considering her age.

"Took you long enough, old hag," Inuyasha said, snorting. "It's a good thing that Kagome knew what to do."

"And why wouldn't I?" she said, looking at Inuyasha indignantly. "I'm a doctor. We're trained to handle these situations. If anything had gone wrong, if the babies had been in distress, I would have known what to do. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when you first met me, Inuyasha." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha was such a baby sometimes.

"Feh, whatever."

"I always knew you were an idiot, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, "I just never thought it was this bad." She pushed past Kaede and Shippo, who glared at Inuyasha.

"What was that about?" he asked, looking around at the new parents, Shippo, and Kaede, although none of them offered any answer. Shrugging his shoulders, he went after her.

_What was her problem? _he thought to himself. She was getting snappy lately, especially about small comments that she used to let slide. Damn, its not like he's changed or anything!

Yet she had. He had seen the changes that had taken place over the last thirteen years. Literally, he had watched her grow from a girl to a woman. The sparkle that used to light her eyes had dulled, her skin had a few more wrinkles around the eyes, and her smile was becoming harder to obtain. She stared longingly at Miroku and Sango's daughter, Suki, and the look in her eyes when she watched the little girl play was what he thought he looked like when he had once looked at the Shikon Jewel as his savior.

He sighed. He was never going to understand the female mind.

Looking up the path, he saw her standing by the well, her hands on the lip and her back slumped. He could smell the remains of birth on her.

"Hey, Kagome," he said, walking up behind her. "What was with you back there?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired. I think I'm going to go home and take a shower, maybe take a nap, too, okay? I also need to clean my scrubs," she said, pinching a stretch of her top.

"Sure," he said, placing one hand on her shoulder. "When do you think you will be back?"

She shrugged away from his hold. "Tomorrow."

Seating herself onto the rim of the old well, she swung both legs over and jumped in, leaving Inuyasha to stare at the burst of violet light, and then empty darkness.

* * *

Awww, babies!!! Oh, and did Kagome seem a little snappy? Oooh, the drama is mounting. Read and review!!!!!


	2. The Girl Night Rain

All right, I decided to post chapter one early. Yay!!! Okay, I haven't gotten any review, though. Come on, people, I'm gonna need some serious reviews if I'm going to keep posting. I'm going to need five reviews (at least), before I post my next chapter. Okay, now on with the story!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and no amount of money I have in the bank will earn me the right to say I do.

* * *

**

Chapter One

The Girl 'Night Rain'

Amaya Imamura awoke with a start. She could almost swear that she could still feel the hot burn of lips against the back of her left shoulder. She shot straight up in her bed and looked around the motel room.

Nothing was out of place, not a single scrap of clothing or furniture. The blinds were still neatly closed over the single window by the standard chain-and-hook locked door. They didn't even rustle with the slow swirl of the ceiling fan above her head.

She reached back a shaking hand and wiped the sweat from the back of her neck. The same dream, the same goddamn dream had haunted her now for the last thirteen months. What did it mean?

Always, the smell of blood would assault her nostrils and she would gag. The floor would be littered with dead bodies, some of people she knew and loved, and some of people whom she had never laid eyes on in her life. And always, before the dream was over, she could feel him behind her. Who, she didn't know. Yet his lips and breath and tongue would tease the flesh of her shoulder, and she would awaken desperate to feel such a thing, to have this man next to her in her bed, yet she would awaken alone.

She used to cry about it. Now, well . . . now it scared the hell out of her.

"Damn it," she muttered out, and crawled out of the twin sized bed, thankful to be rid of the scratchy material on her skin, and headed into the small kitchenette at the far end of the motel room. Opening the door to the refrigerator, she pulled out a half-gone two liter of Coke and a barely nibbled on burger from the nearby fast food joint, and she sat at the round table that took up almost of the area deemed "kitchen."

After a bite of her sandwich and a long swig of soda, she took note of the time. _Shit_, she thought to herself. _Almost six a.m. Almost a full night's sleep._ It was still quite daunting to think that she had only fallen asleep at three; however, this was quite average for Amaya.

"This day is shaping up to suck," she said to herself.

She thought briefly of her friends in Waikiki, where she had grown up. Then she grimaced. Yeah, like they would ever want to see her again. Not after what happened.

Amaya shook her head, letting the long, black tresses cascade over her arms and thighs. Such cynical thoughts should have seemed unbecoming of such a young woman, yet at only nineteen, Amaya had seen more of the darkness in this world than she should ever have had to.

After a quick, semi-warm shower, she had all of her clothes neatly packed into her over-sized duffle bag, her all black Fender Stratocaster in its soft case, and her wallet and money tucked inside of her miniature leather backpack that suited as a purse. It was a little early, but she was sure the manager was up. The short, plump man with one squinty eye and one wide open, he was always up before dawn to make sure that no one skipped out on their tab. She, however, was paid up through the week, and it was only Tuesday.

When she neared the booth connected to the manager's office, she could see him pretending to sleep in his fold-up chair next to the walls that desperately needed a new paint job.

"What you want, girl?" his deep, disdainful voice croaked out.

"Room's free. I'm outta here," she said, tossing the keys through the two by four inch slot in the protective glass. Then she walked away.

"Wait, kid, I owe you a refund," he said in what she was sure was the only kind deed he had ever done.

"Keep it," Amaya yelled, not even breaking her stride. Hopefully the amount would be enough to shut him up if anyone came asking about her.

However, she did not see the figure sitting across the street in the black pick-up truck.

* * *

Amaya walked along the streets of Tokyo on this crisp Tuesday morning. People hustled by, setting off to their different destinations of business and pleasure. She watched the happy children as they skipped by, holding onto their parents hands. Street cars whirled by, the sound deafening and somewhat enjoyable to her, a girl who loved the roar of a powerful engine.

Amaya pushed the long black hair off of her face, and tucked it behind her ear, readjusting the suede duffle-bag and soft guitar case on her right shoulder, while balancing the miniature backpack in her left hand. She thanked God that she had decided to tie her black, rose covered hooded sweatshirt around her waist instead of wearing it, since it was a rather warm start to the day, despite the chill in the air.

Reaching into her make-shift purse, she pulled out a pair of thick, black sunglasses and placed them on her nose.

"Well, this city couldn't get any bigger," she whispered to herself as her back protested the weight of her clothes, accessories, as well as her guitar that was adding pressure to her shoulder.

She walked past a small child holding on to her mother's hand. The girl smiled, than frowned all in a span of seconds. "Mommy, that woman has flowers and demons on her arms," she said, pointing very enthusiastically at Amaya's arms, which were exposed by her black tank top.

"Don't stare, Asuka, its not polite," the mother said, however she, too, stared.

Amaya sighed as she walked on. She should be used to this. When you have tattoos like she did, it was probably to be expected that people would not think very highly of you.

Almost like fate, she looked up and saw the giant tiers that signified a sacred place. Looking closer at the small sign welded to the concrete walls that formed a barrier around the perimeter, she pulled her sunglasses down her nose with a smartly bent finger.

"Higurashi Shrine," she read aloud, frowning slightly. "Why not?" she said to herself, and started walking up the stairs. Sure, for your average citizen, walking these steps would seem like a hardship, but not for her. She was so damn used to it, anyway, from years visiting her Grandmother's shrine.

When she reached the top, there was an old man smiling toothily at her.

"Welcome to Higurashi Shrine, young lady. Can I interest you in a tour?" he asked, again with that smile. _Shit,_ she thought to herself._ He's gonna try to sell me something._

"Could I just walk around a bit?" she asked, noting his sudden pointed expression, as well as the quick look at her all-black outfit, her worn out black and white Chuck Taylor's, and the huge amounts of luggage on her arms. "My grandmother lived on a shrine her whole life, meaning that I was raised there for most of _my _life. Therefore, I can swear to you now, that my grandmother would tan my ass red if she thought for a second I would desecrate any shrine."

"Buy a keychain and we gotta deal," he said quickly, holding up a cheaply made Shikon Jewel trinket. She took a quick peak at the price tag and nodded.

"Old man, you sure know how to con people," she said, handing over money and tucking the 'souvenir' into her bag.

He went off, seeing another couple that were climbing up the steps to the shrine, and having a hard time of it, too. Amaya distinctly heard someone say, "Shouldn't they, like, put in an escalator on these shrine-thingies." _Dumb, blonde, and American_, she thought, taking note of the ignorance and . . . well, just the horrible valley girl accent that this poor girl got conned into thinking was cool. She felt sorry for whoever she was with.

Amaya walked around, taking note of all of the small shacks and buildings, and all of the historical significance that surrounded it. Even though she really did not care to know the history, hence her wanting to get rid of the old man, but still . . . .

She walked up to a giant tree. Looking up, she watched the rays of the sun penetrate the thick foliage. This tree, she could almost sense its traumatic past. It had probably stood for a thousand years, seeing every winter turn to spring, and every spring turn to scorching summer with the stony cynicism that you could only find from one as ancient as him.

Tears sprang to her eyes. Why was she suddenly so sad? Why did she suddenly feel so alone? Her heart beat in her chest, and she almost succumbed to her urge to suddenly rub the area around her heart. She didn't know why she cared so much about life, because it obviously didn't give a flying fuck about her.

She turned at the sound of a door sliding open. For a moment, fear gripped her. Ducking behind the tree, she watched as a woman stalked out of the house. She was maybe thirty, with long black hair and deep blue eyes, which was unusual, wearing blue jeans and a soft, solid blue T-shirt.

What was going on here? This woman, who ever she was, was walking into this hut with a huge, yellow backpack full of stuff, and in her left hand was a black medical bag with a red cross on it. What the hell could she being doing?

Amaya followed her, slinking as stealthily as possible considering her two huge bags. The woman walked in the hut, and then there was a bright flash of purple.

_How odd,_ she thought, walking slowly into the shack, almost in a trance, as though something in her subconscious called out to this place, to the shed that this woman had walked into.

She wasn't in there. She was gone and there was only one entrance. Frowning slightly, and gently slipping the sunglasses off of her nose, she peered down the well which was down the stairs and in the center of the room.

Amaya was almost scared. Had this woman fallen in? What if she was caught? She felt as though she were intruding on this family's property.

But no, glancing down, there was nothing in the well. She pulled out her keychain-flashlight and shone it down to make double sure.

Breathing a sigh of relief, with her brow still furrowed, she leaned her hands on the lip of the well, hunching over a bit as she relaxed her shoulders and she was about to lower her bags to the floor and rest when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

Amaya screamed, and tried to turn around, but the hands held her fast. She tried to shake herself loose, but with the added weight on her shoulders, she couldn't twist her body the way she would have liked to. Reaching back, she grabbed at whatever she could reach, and she pulled at a lock of hair, feeling the strands give way with a satisfying rip. She screamed once more when the hands added forward pressure, and she went tumbling into the well, headfirst.

She flailed her arms, and bent them over her head, knowing that either way, she was going to land and break her neck. She cried out, and tears seeped her eyes. _Shit, I'm not ready to die. Not yet._

And then, before she could feel the sickening thud of her body hitting the floor, she, for the first time in her life, fainted.

* * *

Kagome pulled herself from the well and set off toward the village.

The sky was cloudy and thick with the coming precipitation, and the chilly breeze caught her in its grasp. She rubbed her arms and shivered, immediately quickening her pace.

The wind whipped her hair around and into her face. When she reached the first hut of the village, she recognized it as her own. Soon after Naraku's demise, and the group of jewel hunters had settled down in the small village, Kagome had been given a set of huts at the edge of the forest, one for her personal use and one for her to keep her medicines from the future.

It was ironic, really. At one point in her life, entering high school had been so difficult, so out of reach due to her alternate life here in the feudal era, that she had had no hopes of going to college, let alone med school. Yet, when her skills as a healer had increased, so had her desires to help the people here, leading her to her ultimate destiny as a doctor. Though not all of her modern medicine was possible, or even practical, to practice here beyond the well, she could still apply general philosophies with the common injuries and illnesses of this time.

When she pulled back the hanging door, she was immediately assaulted by the red kimono-clad demon that had become the bane of her existence.

"Why did you leave so quickly yesterday, huh? I know there's more to it than what you were telling me."

"What do you care, Inuyasha?" She arched her neatly-plucked brow at him.

"Rin was worried about you," he said, shoving his hands in his sleeves, and then found a spot on the ceiling that was particularly interesting.

"I'm assuming that they went home," she said, and then began to unpack her clothes, roughly stuffing them into a chest in the corner.

"Yeah," he said, settling down on the floor. "Sesshomaru wanted, and I quote: 'A complete and immediate report if Naraku should show his cowardly face to you, you worthless half-breed.'" His imitation of his brother was a little off, however.

"He did not say it that way, and you know it," she said, frantically digging around her bag. "Shit," she whispered harshly.

"What?"

"I forgot my . . . uh," she scratched her head, not really wanting to have to explain to him what a tampon was. They had already had an interesting, and very uncomfortable, chat about the nature of a bra and why it was necessary for her to wear one. "I forgot something important, and I'll need it in a few days, and I have to go back for it."

"You just got back," he said indignantly.

"Don't worry, I'll just run in and get it," she said. "Why don't you come with me? Mom's been asking about you."

He looked at her, noting the slight bitter turn in her voice. He watched her as she pulled on a sweatshirt over her T-shirt, and then flipped her hair out of the collar. He could not remember her ever resenting anyone, not even the people in her time who got to live normal lives.

They walked in silence, only glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Tension licked at their skin, and Inuyasha had the sudden urge to just grab her by her shoulders and . . . demand that she tell him what was bothering her, of course.

About halfway to the well, rain began to pour on their head, soaking them to the bone. However, it was a warm day, and the cool spring rain calmed the increasing heat and brought life to the fields and woodlands.

"I love the rain," Kagome whispered as she smiled for the first time that day, reveling in the feel of the rain against her skin.

"You're going to get sick," he said, and then added and annoyed, "Feh."

"Actually, that is a common misconception. Getting cold will not make you sick, however, being indoors more during the winter months will make you more susceptible to catching germs from other people, thereby . . . . Oof . . . ." She was cut off by Inuyasha plastering his hand over her mouth.

"More than I needed to know."

"Okay," she said when he finally lifted his hand from her lips. Her cheeks, however, were stained a girly shade of pink.

When the well came into view, they both stopped, and Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to go first. Sitting on the edge of the well, she was about to push herself over the edge when she stopped.

"What's the hold-up?" Inuyasha said, jumping up to land on the lip of the well.

"There's a girl down there."

* * *

Okay, there's chapter one!!! Tell me what you think. As always, read and review!!! Thanx everyone!!!


	3. Through the Eyes of the Fuedal Era

Hey, everyone. Okay, I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews (sigh). So, I'm going to be nice and update this one last time, but I will NOT update until I get ten reviews. I know you guys are capable of it. So please, this story will get better, its just in its beginning stages right now. I have to build the plot first. So, here's chapter two, so please read and review!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I did create Amaya with my very own mind. Yay, I'm capable of creativity!!! Who'da thunk it?

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Through the Eyes of the Feudal Era

"Oh, my god," Amaya said, looking up the large tunnel of the well. She had awoken to find herself at the bottom of the well, and to top it off, there had been no way out. For the last two hours, she had been steadily been trying to climb the walls, only to fall every time she had gotten close to the top.

The first sign of life she had seen upon waking was the woman that had been sneaking through the well-house. She looked down, the confused look on her face evident even through the darkness and rain.

"Can you help me out?" Amaya yelled up, hoping that she would say 'yes.'

"Inuyasha, go help her," the woman said, turning to look over her shoulder at someone. Suddenly, Amaya was confronted with the strangest, reddest, most unconventional albino she had ever seen. And he had dog ears on his head.

"Uh, can I ask you a question?" she said, her hands gripping the straps of her bags.

"Does it have to do with my ears?" he asked, annoyed. This must be pretty common for him.

"No."

"Go ahead," he said, sighing.

"What's with the ears?" He only snorted and grabbed her by the shoulders. Then they were launched into the air. Amaya squealed when they flew out and topped the trees, and then they landed neatly next to the other woman.

"That was great!" Amaya shouted as she settled her bags to the ground. Looking at the two, Amaya honestly didn't know what to say.

"How did you get down the well?" the woman asked finally, looking at this newcomer. "Inuyasha and I are the only ones who can use the well."

"Uh . . . listen, if I knew anything beyond the fact that I was pushed into a random well and now I am . . . somewhere that is obviously not Tokyo, I'd tell you, trust me."

"Pushed?"

"Yeah. I was at the shrine, and I bought a keychain from an old man--"

"That would be gramps."

"Sure. Anyway, I saw you walk into a shack, and I followed you, only to find that you were no longer there. And then someone pushed me in. Whoever the fucker was, though, he had red hair." She said this while pulling a tuft of hair out of her pocket and dropping it to the ground.

"Yeah, well, you can't stay here," Inuyasha chimed in, crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned. Her jaw line was set.

"What? She can't. The last thing we need is strangers traipsing all over the countryside."

"From what she's told us, she's had quite a day. The least we could do is give her someplace to stay for the night."

"And I say we push her back down to well and see if it'll send her back."

"Hey, hey, _hey!_ Do not talk about me like I am not here," Amaya screamed, her voice resonating through the forest. "Listen, you," she said, pointing her black nail-polish covered finger at Inuyasha. "You will not make decisions for me. You see, I have this thing about being told what to do—it pisses me off!"

The dog demon stepped back defensively, and his hand immediately went to his sword. "Feh, like you could last five minutes here."

Her face when slack and her mouth formed a surprised 'o.' Never in her life had she been talked to like that. The bastard was going down.

"Listen, you," she said, her finger pointed directly at Inuyasha. "You don't know me. You don't know what I'm capable of. Now, you had better knock off that cocky attitude before I have to kick your ass."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. He actually had the good grace to look ashamed, although that was moments before he regained his usual composure and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever," he said, and turned his attention back to the pathway to the village. "Fine, if you want to come with us, you can. Just don't make a nuisance of yourself."

"Oh, thank you great demon, for you most generous permission," Amaya said in her most monotonous voice. After rolling her eyes, she hitched her bags on her shoulder and began walking alongside Kagome. "Is he always like this?"

"Worse, sometimes," Kagome replied, which earned her a glare over the shoulder from Inuyasha. "You'll get used to it."

"I have a distinct feeling that I won't." Amaya sighed. Looking around at the trees and woodlands, she realized that she much preferred this to the crowded, smog-filled city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome asked, also looking around.

"Yeah. Its way better than Tokyo."

"Where are you from?" Kagome asked the younger girl.

"I was born and raised in Hawaii, but my family is of Japanese heritage. I've been speaking, reading, and writing the language since I was little."

"So, what are you doing here in Japan? Vacation?"

"Yeah. Just getting in all the things I want to do until I start college in the fall." Her face fell, and Kagome knew not to press the subject.

"So," Amaya finally said a few minutes later. "What is with this whole well-thing? I mean, it's not your most common mode of transport."

"Well, I first discovered the well when I was fifteen. Not discovered, because it's been on our shrine for centuries, but I was pulled down the well by a centipede demon."

"Okay."

"And this is where I ended up. Feudal Japan."

"We traveled back in time, then."

"Yes," Kagome said, looking up to the red-kimono-clad back of Inuyasha. "That's when I met Inuyasha. He was pinned to a tree by an arrow, imprisoned for fifty years. I set him free."

"Wow," Amaya said, kicking a rock in front of her. "This is very intense."

"You're telling me."

"Is there anything else you think I should know, well, before I embarrass myself?"

"Hmmm," Kagome murmured, tapping her chin with her finger. "Well, there's Shippo. He's a small fox demon, and he's really sweet and loves to play. Then there's Miroku and Sango, who are married. Miroku is a monk, and Sango is a former demon slayer. They have a little girl, Suki, and she is adorable." Kagome paused for a moment, and then nodded forward. "That there is our little village."

Amaya looked down at the indeed small town and watched the few people who lived there move about and do their work. Some of the men carried bundles from the harvest, and the woman cooked and cleaned. The children played in the fields near by, and kept a wary eye on the adjoining forests. No doubt, all of the villagers feared a demon's attack.

The entire scene was the picture of serenity. She couldn't help but sigh, and a feeling of home descended upon her. Amaya looked over at Kagome, and noted the peaceful feeling that surrounded the woman.

"Come on," Kagome said, looking down the hill to where Inuyasha was. He was well ahead of them. "We'll get you set up in Rin's old hut. I don't think she would mind, especially since she hasn't lived here since she and Sesshomaru mated."

In the moments that it took for Kagome to walk Rin over to the small hut, Amaya took the time to look over all of the other homes and watch the people. When they got to the small hut, Amaya walked inside and set her things down on the futon.

"This is way better than the hotel room I had last night," Amaya said, twisting her back and stretching her arms. The strain of carrying so much weight was beginning to hurt.

Kagome laughed. "How about some dinner? You were in that well all day, weren't you?"

"Yes!" Amaya shouted enthusiastically. "Man, I'm starving."

"All right. Let's get going."

* * *

Later that night, Amaya watched the family-like friends as they interacted. The two woman, Kagome and Sango, were sitting by her, and they were chatting away. Inuyasha was chasing a very scared Shippo, who had stolen a morsel of Inuyasha's food. The old woman, Kaede, was entertaining the children of the village with stories and amusing anecdotes of her life.

It was strange, this interaction between them. They seemed to forget the danger that lurked around them, the always over-looming shadow of Naraku, and they forgot all of the internal struggles that they all had, and they were family when they were together like this.

Leaning back, Amaya felt so at peace. She felt as if she had come home.

* * *

I know, I know, that was horribly short, but I've been selfishly working on something else, and this is what I've got for this chapter. The next one will be (hopefully) longer and chock full of action and drama. Okay, remember to review!!! 'Til next time . . . .


	4. Attacked

Hey, everyone!!! All right, here's chapter three. Sorry it took so long to write, but exams and school are KILLING me. I was hit with a sudden fit of inspiration last night, so hopefully chapter four won't take so long to write. Okay, this is an important chapter, so I hope you like it. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, and I do NOT speak Japanese. Kon-Kiipaa is a name that I pieced together from the words meaning soul and keeper. If this is wrong in any way, I apologize. I totally guessed when I looked this up in the Japanese-English dictionary. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Attacked

When Amaya awoke the next day, an ominous feeling descended upon her.

She pushed the blanket from the damp tangle of her legs, and she took a cursory look around. The air was as sweet as it had been yesterday, the fresh, crisp scent moistened by the falling rain that she could hear pattering on the roof. Yet something seemed off. Something nagged at the back of her mind.

Standing slowly, Amaya gently pulled back the flap of the hut and gazed out at the dull, rainy scene. Not many people bustled about, not like yesterday. The creak and moans of the trees swaying in the wind brought to mind the sound of the dead wailing and crying.

Shivering, Amaya pulled on a hoodie from her bag, covering her black tank top and black flannel pajamas. Her bare feet padded gently on the wooden floor.

A sound had her turning, and she noticed that both Inuyasha and Kagome were standing in the doorway. Inuyasha was flicking his ears to get the raindrops from them, and Kagome was shivering slightly.

"What's going on?" Amaya asked, looking from on to the other.

"There is a powerful aura coming our way."

Nodding, Amaya found herself walking out the door, leaving a stunned hanyou and miko in her wake. She walked through the village to the forest, her instincts finding the power of the demon and scanning the trees to fin the source.

"Here demon, demon, demon," she cooed, the thought making her want to chuckle.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed behind, their stunned gazes priceless. She knew that Kagome longed to say something, but the moment wasn't the best for asking questions.

The rain pour made it hard for the trio to see through the thick forest, yet the aura was close by, and they kept their guard up.

The dark shadow moved out from the trees, glowing red eyes piercing under the dark, black hood. He instantly reminded them of death. His breath hissed out from the dark space where his face would have been, indicating that his breath was hot in the cool morning air.

"You are the hanyou, Inuyasha?" His voice was like the grate of stone upon stone, the sharp clash almost deafening.

"Yeah, what of it?" he said hotly, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"I am the Kon-Kiipaa. I have a purpose to fulfill. You are deeply involved, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah. Naraku sent you, didn't he?"

The deep, vexing laugh that emanated from this being was deafening, and it sickened the trio to no end. Amaya glanced over at Kagome, who had her hands over her ears to block the unbearable sound.

"And who is this?" the Kon-Kiipaa said, looking at Amaya. A dark chill ran down her spine as the beast's eyes roamed over her. "You were unexpected, to say the least. You, child, may leave. You are not involved in my plans."

She looked at him, stared deep into his eerie red eyes. "Fuck you."

He seemed taken aback by her brash attitude. "Very well, then. You will fight with Inuyasha and his miko. And you will die with them."

Falling back, Amaya stood beside Inuyasha, waiting for the demon to attack. For the first time she realized that she wasn't wearing shoes, and the cold, wet earth beneath her feet added to the tension that surrounded them. She glanced sideways at them, and then back at the Kon-Kiipaa, who now had two short handled scythes, which where ragged and emanated a power unlike any other.

"You take the right, I take the left," she whispered to Inuyasha, and he glanced down at her.

"What?" he said incredulously.

"You right, me left," Amaya said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, it's not hard."

"Listen, I _could_ just leave you here to fight, you know," he said, swinging his sword up to his shoulder.

"Fine, I can take this guy." Amaya danced out of the way of a sharp blade.

"Enough chatter," the Kon-Kiipaa said, "I want your souls."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to work hard for them," Inuyasha chimed, swinging forward with Tetsusaiga and slicing at the Kon-Kiipaa. The seemingly old demon was lithe, and jumped back, tucked his legs beneath himself, and leaded back on his feet.

Amaya, who had no weapon, had to improvise on her feet, and she flew down behind the demon, hoping to catch his legs, yet he evaded her every move. Throwing herself forward, she caught him in the gut with her fist.

He fell back, and Inuyasha had time to catch up to her. "You go left, I go right."

"Got it," she said, and split up, only to come back together on the demon. Amaya took the brunt of the attack, and crossed her arms over her head to block his arm. The blade was mere inches from her head. Inuyasha deflected the blow meant for him, and he pushed forward with the Tetsusaiga, letting the blade cut through fabric but it missed the demon's flesh.

Amaya pulled back her elbow and let it fly, connecting with the demon's face.

"Damn girl," it growled, its gaze turning to her. Its glowing red eyes were piercing, and Amaya faltered momentarily under his watch.

"Shit," she bit out, shaking her head. "Fuck." Falling back on her bent legs, she once again assumed an attack position, waiting for him.

"Who are you, girl?" his voice cracked. He and Inuyasha still fought, yet his eyes were always watching her. They followed her no matter where she moved. It was definitely creepy.

"What do you care?" she said, stepping one foot in front of the other until she was at the far end of the clearing.

"Maybe Inuyasha and his miko cannot sense it, but I can. There is immense power that flows through you. I have never seen such power."

Amaya nodded. Then she lunged forward, her intent unclear. When she reached the two demons, she pushed Inuyasha to the ground.

"Hey!" he screamed indignantly, and pulled himself up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"No time . . . to talk . . . ." She gasped between breaths. Ducking down, she avoided the narrow sweep of a sharp scythe above her head, as well as the lethal slash of the other weapon at her knees. Tucking her legs beneath her thighs, she swung her weight and lashed out with her foot. She effectively caught him in the chest, and he was sent sprawling backwards.

"Damned child. No one has ever escaped me."

"Yeah?" she said, cocking her head to the side. "Well you'd better get fucking used to it!"

With a hellish roar, the Kon-Kiipaa ran at her, his blades aimed at her head. Taking a quick moment to gain her surroundings, Amaya found the trees above her head to be useful. She swung her body down, and then leapt up, and grasped the branch directly above her head. Again, Amaya twisted her body forward and back, again and again, until she had a fast rhythm. The demon came at her, his weapons raised high, and then he lashed out at her legs.

Amaya let go of the branch, twisted her body, and caught the branch again, rocking the opposite way. She tucked her legs under her just as he ran by her, and she threw all of her strength into her thrust as she kicked his back.

He flew forward and an outraged growl emanated from him. He dug his blades into the ground, preventing him from falling completely, and he then turned his attack back to her.

Amaya released the branch and allowed herself to fall back to the ground. She hopped from one foot to the other, flexing her arms. "Where's the challenge? This is way too easy."

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha whispered as he leaned over to ask a stunned Kagome this question.

"I don't know," she said back. "But shouldn't you be helping." Her eyes were narrow.

"I think she's doing a pretty good job handling this herself," he said, pointing a clawed finger at Amaya, who had just slammed her fist into the Kon-Kiipaa's stomach. Amaya let out a whoop of pride and danced back, letting the demon come at her. He scissored his blades and aimed the weapons at her head, but she ducked out of the way and threw up her knee, catching him in the stomach.

"How do you like me now, you son of a bitch?" she taunted, and she smirked just a little. Never one to ignore her enemy, Amaya waited until the demon looked up at her and sneered. He ran at her, his speed increasing tenfold and Amaya had no time to dive out of his way.

Slashing down with his scythe, Amaya hissed as the blade skimmed her arm, and she grabbed it with her other hand while moving to stay out of his way.

"Someone's mad," Amaya whispered, dodging yet another swing of the scythe. "Time to end this."

Holding her hands out in front of her, she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted, stepping forward with Tetsusaiga raised as the Kon-Kiipaa neared a defenseless Amaya, who made no move to protect herself. Running forward, he almost could not stop before the bright flash of translucent red light illuminated the dark field.

"Oh my god," Kagome whispered deeply, shielding her eyes.

Yet, even through the haze of red, a thread of black remained.

And then all was calm.

Amaya stood in the middle of the field, her eyes wide. Inuyasha and Kagome were just as stunned. They stood silently for a moment, and then Amaya lowered her hands to her sides.

"Fuck," she whispered. Then she screamed it. _"Fuck!"_

Pacing forward with a scowl on her face, she grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and threw her fist into his face.

"If you hadn't tried to play hero, I wouldn't have had to hold back. Fuck . . . . He would be dead _right now _if you had just stayed put. But no, he's out there now, planning how to make himself stronger so he'll never have to worry about me again. You just made my life a hell of a lot more difficult."

"What are you talking about?" he said, wiping blood away from his split lip. "How did you even know how to deal with that demon?"

She eyed him, her jaw slightly slack. "Are you really that stupid?" she asked.

Kagome answered for him. "Yes."

Standing back so that she could reach down and help him up, Amaya looked back at Kagome and then at Inuyasha.

"I'm a goddamn priestess, you moron."

* * *

Yay!!! Who saw that coming? The next chapter should be out next week sometime. Hopefully sooner than it took me to get this one out. Okay, please review!!! 'Til next time . . .


	5. Journey Onward

Hey, everyone!!! Oh, wow has it been awhile since I last updated, so I made this chapter much longer than my normal ones to make up for it. Hopefully you all like it, since I'm not sure how I feel about it. This all seems like filler now, but the plot is building to the giant super monster that I am planning quite carefully (insert evil laugh here). So, I hope you all enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and as stated before, I do not speak Japanese, so made up names may not be grammatically correct. If you see something that you feel requires fixing, just let me know in a nice, polite manner. Thanx.

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Journey Onward

Sliding back the flap of the hut, Miroku peered outside in a daze. The rise of the hot sun against the cool rain left over from the night created the steamy fog that engulfed the land. Taking a long breath, he allowed the moist air to fill his lungs and rejuvenate him.

The trees rustled in the gentle breeze. He allowed his eyes to close briefly before reopening to the sound of his wife turning over on the futon. He also knew that Suki was sleeping a few feet away from Sango; otherwise he would give serious consideration to climbing back into the bed with her.

She was pregnant again. He didn't think she knew yet, but he did. She was irritable, tired, pleasantly plump in the breasts, and she was eating some of the most god-awful combinations of foods that he had ever seen. Tell-tale signs of another child on the way.

He heaved a sigh. It was strange, but he had never though about touching another woman since he had married her. His father had held mistresses, he knew, and it was something that he had always associated with marriage. Yet with Sango, he loved her, and he would never do anything to hurt her.

A sound caught his attention, and he looked over to the edge of the woods. Inuyasha was sporting a split lip and a blood stained collar. Kagome seemed alright, except that Inuyasha was leaning on her a bit. Amaya walked a little ways away, and her left arm gripped her right shoulder, where there was a deep laceration and a deep red blossom of blood on her hoodie-clad arm.

"You are such a baby," Amaya muttered, glaring at Inuyasha. Her eyes narrowed to slits, and her lips thinned.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You heard me. You're a baby. I do all the fighting, get cut up, and bruised, and you get hit once, and you complain. Ugh, take it like a man, at least."

"Listen here, you . . . ."

_"What_ happened to you guys?" Miroku said from the hut. Reaching in, he grabbed his staff from the wall and walked forward until he stood before them.

"We'll explain everything," Kagome said, walking on and waiting for Miroku to follow her to the medical hut. "But let's get these two fixed up first."

They all reached the hut, where Kagome tended to Amaya's arm first, using a local anesthetic and then applying the stitches in a quick, methodical manner.

"Feels good," Amaya said, flexing her arm as she went over to sit next to Miroku.

"Okay, Inuyasha, your turn," Kagome said, stepping back so that he could sit on her table. Jumping up, Inuyasha huffed out a breath which conveyed his annoyance.

"Can we hurry this up? We need to figure out what we're going to do about this Kon-Kiipaa guy."

"It'll only take a minute," she said, leaning forward and dabbing at his lip with an alcohol pad. He hissed and jumped back, his hand automatically catching her wrist.

"That hurt," he whispered, his golden eyes roaming over her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back, swallowing harshly. Kagome wanted to pull back from his grasp. She never let him touch her anymore; it was too hard for her to be so close to him and know that he did not love her. Yet at this moment, she could not find the strength to step away.

Kagome lifted her other hand and applied some antiseptic to the cut on his lip, yet her finger lingered a moment longer than it should have. Before she could bring her arm back down to her side, he reached out with his other hand, and held both her hands captive.

She saw a flash of something in his eyes, yet she couldn't quite tell what it was. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she could only watch as the pained expression on Inuyasha's face slowly melted into a softer, gentler countenance.

His fingers slid like velvet on her arm, tracing their way toward her elbow, and she shivered.

Being ignored in the corner, Amaya looked over at Miroku and raised an eyebrow. A smirk pulled at the corners of her lips.

He nodded back, a most solemn look on his face. He coughed sharply into a fisted hand, and watched in amusement as Inuyasha and Kagome regained their composure.

Kagome smoothed out the wrinkles of her scrub top, and without looking Inuyasha in the eye, she stated, "You're fine. That cut will heal in a few hours."

"Feh, I coulda told you that."

After shooting him an icy glare, she quickly cleaned the pincers that she had used to stitch Amaya's arm, and then she sat on the floor by Miroku. They were all quiet for a moment.

"So, is anyone going to explain to me what happened?" Miroku said, looking around at all of them.

"We were attacked," Kagome started. "It said its name was the Kon-Kiipaa and that he was after Inuyasha."

"What else is new?" Inuyasha growled. Again, Kagome shot him an angry look before continuing on.

"We were pulled into a fight with him, but Amaya took the brunt of the attack."

Amaya proudly and yet playfully stuck out her gauze-wrapped upper arm which displayed the proof of her fight.

"I would have killed the bastard, too, but Inu-dummy got in the way," Amaya said, sticking her thumb in his direction.

Said demon only clenched his jaw and sat back, waiting for the end of the explanation.

"Also, Miroku," Kagome said, "Amaya is a priestess."

The monk turned shocked eyes to the young woman and could barely voice the words, "Are you really?"

"Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?" she said, throwing up her hands. "I mean, honestly, do I have that 'I wouldn't know a mantra from a Ricky Bobby catch phrase if it hit me in the face' look?"

The two men could only look at her as though she had grown a second head, and Kagome chuckled to herself.

"Trust me, if you had told me even one day before I fell through that well the first time that I was a priestess, I would have assumed that you were insane."

Amaya nodded. "I've known my whole life." Looking out the window, she noted that the sun threatened to peak through the crisp spring clouds and that the cool air held a hint of warmth in it.

Kagome watched the girl with worried eyes. Amaya was proving to be one of the loneliest people that she had ever met, but she knew that she was trying desperately to hide it.

"Actually, Amaya, having another priestess around would be so much help. I still haven't grasped all of the powers that are available to me, and you can teach me to fight. Those were some great moves that you used on the Kon-Kiipaa."

Immediately her face gave way to a smile, and the sadness in her eyes brightened.

"Okay. Yeah, that would be fun," Amaya said, standing. Then her brow furrowed. "At the risk of changing the subject dramatically, what _are_ we going to do about this Kon-Kiipaa guy? I mean, we can't just have him out there terrorizing all of Japan."

"I don't know, quite honestly. The mystery surrounding this demon is far too great. We don't even know what his motives are for attacking."

"I think Naraku is behind this," Inuyasha said, fingering the sword at his side. "I for one am ready for a battle."

"We're going to need help, then," Kagome said, looking pointedly at Inuyasha, who glared back.

"No way, Kagome. I know what you're thinking."

"What _are_ we thinking of here?" Amaya asked.

"I think we need to pay a visit to Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha moaned and clenched his jaw. Amaya assumed that there must be bad blood between the dog demon and his brother, and she also guessed that she would be told what it was soon. Until then, she figured it was none of her business.

"Inuyasha, I know it pains you, however, I must agree with Kagome on this one. Sesshomaru has just as much a right to fight Naraku as you do." Miroku glared at Inuyasha, and practically dared him to argue.

"All right!" he finally shouted. "We'll go see my bastard of a brother, but we'd better leave right now. I don't want to delay this any longer than it needs to be."

"Sounds good," Amaya said, jumping toward the door. "So, we should probably go get ready." She walked out, leaving, and once again a stunned group watched after her.

* * *

Kagome was stuffing another package of aspirin into her bag when she saw a shadow descend upon her. Turning, she noticed that it was Inuyasha.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he responded. Then there was silence.

Sighing, he placed his clawed hands on her shoulders and looked down into her bright, wide eyes.

"I know something's wrong, Kagome. You never laugh anymore. When things would get tough like they are now, you were always the person who made us see past it to the bright side. Now—well, now you succumb to the darkness just like everyone else. I don't like it."

"I can't change back into the fifteen year old girl that you once knew."

"I don't want you to. Kagome," he said, cupping her cheek in his hand, "I want you to be happy again."

Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes, and she fought bitterly against the urge to collapse into his arms.

"I _am_ happy," she whispered, but the lie felt like ashes on her lips.

Shock and disbelief flashed in his eyes, and he backed away toward the door.

"You've never lied to me before, Kagome. I'll let this one go, but don't make it a habit."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Amaya stared at the dog-demon who had just entered her hut. His eyes looked heavy, and there was a tinge of sadness to him. She almost had a hard time believing that this was the same bad-ass tough guy that she was ready to fight only an hour ago.

"You okay?" she asked, zipping up her bag.

"Always," he said, stuffing his hands into his sleeves.

"If you're sure . . . ."

"Listen, no one invited you to come, ya know? You should go home and stay out of our business." Amaya turned and glared at him. The set of his jaw and the unconscious flexing of his arms indicated to her that he wanted a fight, and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he only wanted to vent some of the pent up anger that lurked inside.

"Ooh, Puppy's showing his fangs. No way am I going to go home now, dog-boy. I'm in way too deep, and I refuse to leave until that Kon-Kiipaa bastard is dead." She tossed her bags over her shoulders and sauntered over to the door. "You do what you want to this Naraku guy, but the Kon-Kiipaa is mine, and if you interfere again, I'll blast you straight to hell."

"Why?" he said as she walked out the door.

"Why what?" she asked without turning around.

"Why does this demon bother you so much?"

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Because no one has ever escaped me before. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let him get away."

"You're really that powerful?"

"I like to think I am, at least," Amaya whispered. Walking out into the steamy sun, she noted that Inuyasha followed behind her, and that their other two companions were waiting for them at the edge of the forest.

Miroku was kissing his wife lovingly, while their daughter bounced at their side and demanded attention. Soon after releasing Sango, he picked Suki up by the arms and held her, kissing the crown of her head.

Kagome watched the scene fondly, and she felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes.

"Suki, remember to always keep your prayer beads wrapped tightly around your wrist, okay?" Miroku said to the small girl, and she nodded, displaying the pink cloth that engulfed her hand, which was held in place by the white prayer beads that Kaede had given to her.

"Yes, daddy," she said, and her smile left her face as she realized that her father would be leaving again.

The young doctor looked down as a small hand tugged at her hand.

"I want to come, too, Kagome," Shippo said, his bright eyes staring up at her.

"Oh, Shippo," she said, picking up the small fox demon. "I don't know how dangerous it will be."

"Its okay, Kagome. It'll be just like last time." Kagome inwardly smiled. Shippo, despite his size, could, on rare occasions, be so brave sometimes. Usually the situation dictated his courage, and this seemed to be one of those times. "I don't want you to be alone, Kagome," he whispered at her ear.

Again, tears threatened to fall, yet she held them in check. "If you want to come, Shippo, than you are more than welcome."

"Yeah!" he screamed excitedly as he threw his arms around her neck. This time, she did smile as she watched the young boy out of the corner of her eye. Swinging him around, Kagome gave his a short, trotting piggy-back ride before setting the laughing, happy boy on the ground.

"Don't tell me that the brat's coming too," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Kagome said I could go," Shippo yelled indignantly.

"Yeah, well," Inuyasha started, lifting his eyes to Kagome, who had opened her mouth to argue. He held her in place with nothing more than his gaze. "If Kagome says you can go, than all right."

Kagome felt her heart miss a beat. He would have argued. She could feel it. Yet he had relented, and she couldn't shake the feeling that this was not a good thing.

Sighing, she took up her backpack and slung it around her shoulder and looked around at the small group.

"It's been a long time since we've had to do something like this," she said, watching as Miroku nodded. "But we have to find Naraku. We can't afford to fail this time." She looked over at Suki, who was clinging to Sango. "It terrifies me to think about what will happen if Naraku is allowed to live."

"Damn right," Inuyasha said, taking his place at her side. He then looked to Amaya. "I hope you're ready for this."

"Oh, hell yeah," she responded. "Like I said, I'm in way too deep to turn my back on you guys now."

"Good," Miroku said. "We're going to need all the help we can get." Then he leaned over and kissed his wife one last time.

"Okay, guys, lets move out," Inuyasha said, waving a hand over his head. "We have a long way to go."

Upon leaving, Amaya watched the group in front of her, and that they all moved fluidly, as though the days of their youth, the days when this was commonplace, had never left. And, for the second time since coming to the feudal era, she felt as though she was finally home.

* * *

The day passed quickly and the night snuck upon them like a thief. After calling a halt to their travels, Kagome went about making their meal while the others prepared their places to sleep.

Amaya chose the place farthest from the fire, closer to the danger of the trees. She pulled a small, warm blanket from her duffle, which she was going to use as a pillow, and left them there until later.

The group chatted companionably with each other over a dinner of Ramen noodles, and Amaya watched from the sideline. The friendship and mutual respect that each had for the other was palpable.

And then Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"You know, Kagome, you could start bringing something other than noodles with you." He cocked his head, as though anything he said was beyond reproach.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that its getting old."

Miroku rolled his eyes, and Amaya got the impression that this was definitely nothing new.

"Listen, its not like I _have_ to bring food for you. No one is shoving it down your throat," Kagome said heatedly.

"Yeah, well, maybe I wouldn't have to choke it down if it tasted better!"

Standing, Kagome stalked off into the dark woods, and the energy of her anger could still be felt.

Amaya stood also, but Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her.

"Don't. She's really mad. Just let her be."

"I'll go," Shippo said, glaring at Inuyasha. "I always know how to make her feel better."

The small fox demon ran off in search of Kagome, leaving Inuyasha, Miroku, and Amaya by the fire.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said finally. "You should know better than to provoke Kagome in such a way."

"You wanna fight, Monk?"

"No, however . . . ."

"What? You'd rather see her stalk around like the walking dead all the time? You don't get it, do you?" Inuyasha said. "I'd rather have her pissed at me than feel nothing at all when she sees me."

For the first time since her arrival, Amaya finally saw into Inuyasha's heart. It was strange, though, his feelings for Kagome. It was as though he was oblivious to the source of her pain, and instead he was focusing on the pain itself. She shook her head and glanced at Miroku, who only rolled his eyes again.

Amaya opened her mouth at that moment to screw him to the wall about his ignorance when a scream split the night. It didn't take more than a second for Inuyasha to react.

_"Kagome!"_ he screamed, pulling his sword from its sheath as he immediately ran in the direction that the scream had come from. Miroku and Amaya followed close behind him.

A distinct thud was heard from the forest, and the group soon discovered that it had been Kagome and Inuyasha running into each other. The firelight revealed the two not far from the camp with Inuyasha on his back and Kagome straddling his hips as she lay against his chest. Shippo lay a few feet from them, disoriented and only half-conscious.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha moaned, trying to sit up. "Why did you scream?"

"I believe I can answer that question," a voice sounded, the tone unmistakably light, as if laughter lurked at the edges.

"Yeah, and who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha said, finally able to lift Kagome up and set her aside as he faced the direction that the voice was coming from. The Tetsusaiga was held before him, and the threat behind it was imminent.

"Ah, I have been remiss in introducing myself. I am Goukuma," he said, finally stepping forward from the shadows. "Of the bear demon tribe."

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. I actually had to split this chapter in two!!! Darn filler. Okay, so, tell me what you think. And, I get the feeling that life on my end of the computer is about to get rough (personal problems), so I'm hoping to get the next chapter out next week, but no promises (I'm grimacing here because I hate delaying anything longer than it has to be). Okay, please review!!! 'Til next time . . . .


	6. Tension

Its taking me a while to write this story (blushes). I must confess, another project has been taking hold of my attention lately, but maybe some reviews will draw my attention back to "Fate's Angel"!!! To everyone who has reviewed, you have my unwavering thanks.

I feel like I must explain something of hand. Goukuma is quite the character, and you will see that in this chapter. His character will become more open and less mysterious as time goes on, but for now, he is the way he is. Tell me what you think of him! It really helps. Also, I'm trying to develop Amaya beyond your ink and paper type of character into someone that holds some substance, and she has a flawed personality in this story. Hopefully you all understand and see how this makes the story a little better. Okay, now onto the story!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however, I do own some DVD's. Does that count? No? Damn.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Tension

The stranger that presented himself to them could easily be described as beautiful. Long, straight brown hair fell to his waist, and the lengths of it framed his face. Golden eyes stared at them with an obvious mix of wisdom and brutality, hardened by feudal war and death. Sharp features held an oddly soft quality to them, and his strong, lean body moved with a grace that was non-the-less foreboding.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped, brandishing his sword before him.

"Ah, yes," he said, his eyes shifting to Kagome. "I heard the priestess crying, and while offering my assistance, I fear I scared her." He bowed ever-so-regally as his black and red trimmed kimono swirled around him. "I apologize."

"Wow," Amaya whispered. "Who says chivalry is dead?"

His eyes immediately came to rest on her, and she shifted under his gaze. A shiver ran down her spine, and though she tried to control it, she feared that he sensed her discomfort.

"And you are . . . .," he said, question clearly marking his statement. She sneered.

"Amaya Imamura, not that it's any of your business," she quipped, crossing her arms over her chest.

He regarded her with heavy lidded eyes and a lopsided grin, but then his attention turned to the other two. "However, I am here on business. I take it that you are Inuyasha, then?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he said, his voice laced with annoyance.

"I have been sent here by Koga. Unfortunately, he is unable to venture here himself; therefore he called in an old debt that I owed him. He has heard that Naraku has returned. He told me to tell you: 'Nice work, dog-shit. You couldn't even keep a dead guy dead.'"

Inuyasha growled at Goukuma, his hand on his sword. "You can tell Koga to go fuck himself."

_"Inuyasha!"_ Kagome snapped. Amaya's eyebrow rose a bit, and she couldn't help but laugh at the scene. It was like watching children fighting.

"And you must be Kagome," Goukuma said, turning to the miko. "Koga has told me to tell you that he regrets having not seen you in a so many years and that he has slowly been working to restore the former glory of the wolf demon tribe. He wishes you to know that he still wants you as his woman."

"You'd really think he would give up," Inuyasha quipped, even as a small growl escaped his lips.

Kagome was dumbfounded. Koga still loved her. Inuyasha was right; you would think he would give up after all this time.

"Well," Kagome started. "I don't know what to say. I'm flattered." She looked past Goukuma to Inuyasha, as though her next statement were for him alone. "Though, I'm not the same girl that I once was."

Goukuma nodded, and a deviant look came into his eyes along with a small smile. His eyes darted back and forth between the miko and the half-demon, and then his eyes moved back to Amaya. His smile immediately melted.

Turning away, Amaya settled near her things. "Well, I guess we have another traveler on our hands. You guys are just a magnet for strays, aren't you?"

"It's always been that way, trust me," Miroku said, also sitting down.

"Way back, it was just Inuyasha and I," Kagome said, leaning back against a tree. "Then we gained Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. We've been together ever since. As far as I'm concerned, picking up strays is the best way to make friends."

Inuyasha sniffed stiffly, his haughty attitude enough to make Kagome angry once more. However, this time, Kagome remained silent, and the only sign of her misery was the hardening of her eyes and the way her lips thinned.

"All right, we need some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Miroku finally said, laying his head down on the ground. Everyone soon followed suit, except Amaya and Goukuma. Amaya sat up, and opened up her duffle bag so that she could reach in and pull out her journal and a pen. As she started scribbling, she distinctly felt a pair of eyes on her.

"What?" she whispered heatedly.

"You are not like anyone else I have met before." Goukuma walked next to her and sat by her side. Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Get used to it," she said, and continued writing.

"What is it you are doing?"

"I'm journaling. At the end of the day, I write down all of the things that happened, and I write about how I feel, or some shit like that. Just whatever comes to me at the time."

He grunted in acknowledgement, and then he leaned back against a tree.

"Why do you care, anyway?" she asked, glancing at him from underneath her eyelashes. "Not more than ten minutes ago you scared the living daylights out of all of us, and have succeeded in creating more tension among us."

He looked at her bowed head, and the glint in his golden eyes was missed by her as she turned her complete attention to her black journal, which was covered in pink cherry blossoms.

"Do you suppose," he started, pursing his fingers together, creating a tier. He pointed to the far end of the group, where Inuyasha and Kagome slept mere feet from each other. "Do you suppose that the miko and the half-breed care about each other?"

Amaya, shocked, immediately glanced over to see the far-away look on Goukuma's face. His harsh, steely expression became one of a little boy who had just found the key to the candy store. He was suddenly mischievous and almost playful.

"Thank god I'm not the only one to notice," she whispered, returning his smirk.

"Well," Goukuma said, flicking back a bit of dark brown hair over his shoulder. "We're going to have to do something about that."

"Like what?" Shutting her journal, she replaced that and her pen into her bag. This situation had just become interesting.

Again, his grin came easily, and it was light-hearted. "We'll work all that out tomorrow. Let me get a better look at their interaction tomorrow." He bent back his elbow, so that his neck could rest on his forearm. He then brought up his knee. Goukuma seemed so carefree at that moment, so much so that Amaya couldn't believe that this was the same demon that had come upon their camp and terrify them.

"I think in the last five minutes, you've changed so much that I'm having a hard time picking up on who you really are, Goukuma."

His laugh was light and airy, and Amaya found herself chuckling along with him.

"I'm an enigma. No one truly understands me." Then he closed his eyes. Amaya laid down on her make-shift bed, and soon found herself on the teetering edge of dreamland. "And I get the distinct impression that you are also a mystery, Amaya Imamura."

In the morning, she couldn't quite remember if he had whispered the words to her, or if they had been a dream.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Amaya popped her eye open and glared at the area around her.

Sitting up, she immediately noticed three things: Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting, Miroku was cooking fish with Shippo glancing hungrily at it, and Goukuma was leaning like a stone statue against a tree.

Groaning, Amaya sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then wandered off to a stream to brush her teeth, comb her hair, and change clothes before they set out on their journey again.

When she got back to camp, Kagome and Inuyasha were glaring daggers at each other from across the clearing, and Miroku looked like he had a headache.

"Good morning, Amaya," Shippo said, looking up at her from the ground.

"Hey, Shippo," she said, picking him up. "It's going to be a long morning, isn't it?" she whispered conspiratorially. The demon-child giggled lightly. Glancing over at the fighting couple, Amaya also caught Goukuma's eye, and he glanced around before winking at her.

Trying her best not the laugh, Amaya set Shippo down on the ground and packed all of her things into her bag, and soon the group was ready to continue on.

* * *

Amaya sighed. The day had passed so slowly, and it was so undeniably boring. She glanced over at Kagome, who was obviously still fuming over her argument with Inuyasha this morning, and Miroku, who was trying his best to stay out of their way.

Goukuma was the strangest of the group. When he was alone with her, he was fun and almost boyish, and when he was with the rest of the group, he was cold and dangerous.

Glancing up at the coming night sky, Amaya wished that the day would not end. With the night would come the swell of anger amongst the group, especially with Inuyasha and Kagome, and then the inevitable confusion of talking with Goukuma. It was mind-boggling and easier if the entire situation would be ignored.

Yet only a few minutes later, Kagome insisted on stopping for the night. Again, Amaya sighed, settling on the cold, hard ground, and waited for the fighting.

Once that was over, she turned to Kagome.

"Tell me about this Naraku guy," she said, pulling her black-pajama covered legs up to her chest and leaning back against a tree.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha before starting.

"We didn't find out about Naraku until we met Miroku. Until then, it was assumed that Kikyo was killed by Inuyasha. As it turns out, Naraku had tricked them into trying to kill each other, all so he could get the jewel, as well as his revenge. He's played countless games against us since then: implanting the wind tunnel in Miroku's hand, killing Sango's family and using her brother against her, and using others to do his bidding. There's no evil that he won't stoop to in order to get his way," she stopped for a moment to take a sip of water. "We managed to kill him once, but the sword called Souunga was used to bring him back. It took control of Rin, Sesshomaru's mate, and forced her to release Naraku from hell. Now he's after the jewel again."

Amaya took a moment to let this all in, and then she nodded.

"Then he must be stopped," she whispered, watching the faces of the others. "Its only a matter of finding him, now."

"We will," Inuyasha finally said, staring up at the moon. "There's no way he'll stay away for too much longer. Then we'll kill him once and for all."

No one seemed to have any objections, and soon they were all yawning. When the rest lay down, Amaya went into the forest and found a clearing.

She propped herself up against a tree and stared at the bright, round moon. The dark sky was dotted with diamond stars, and a few flew by. Amaya closed her eyes and breathed in the night air, thrilling at the chill in the air.

The sounds of nature surrounded her, and she didn't even jump when she felt a strong, smooth hand caress her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," Goukuma said, standing before her.

"I'm used to being on my own," she said, smiling at him fondly.

"You should never have to be alone," he said, his voice solemn. He stroked the ends of her hair gently, and his nostrils flared as he took in her sweet, cherry blossom scent.

"Goukuma," she whispered, watching his hand as it moved her hair from her shoulder so that it would cascade down her back.

"Amaya," he said. "There is so much sorrow in you." He leaned down, and Amaya could only guess his intent.

"I can't," she finally said, pushing gently at his shoulders. "I . . . ."

"Don't explain," he said, his jaw clenched. He stepped away, blending into the shadows. She could tell that he was there, yet she knew that he was angry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't love you."

"Some demons fall in love almost instantly. We don't have your human limitations on love. Perhaps, in time, you will love me as I love you." She could almost hear tears on his voice.

"You are so unlike anyone that I have met here in this era. You hide your true self from the world." She waited a moment. "We have that much in common."

"I knew the moment I met you that there was a mystery surrounding you. You are angry and sad, yet carefree and light. Soft and hard."

She sighed, and her whole heart was in it. "I can't be with you. I am sorry."

This time, he left, and she slowly settled herself down on the ground. Tears threatened at the corner of her eyes. In only moments, she was crying herself to sleep, alone on the cold, hard dirt.

* * *

_The smell of blood overwhelmed her. Amaya gagged on the scent, and she pushed up from the ground, only to slip on the thick, red essence. _

_"No," she screamed, her voice breaking. "Not again."_

_She finally managed to drag herself up from the ground, her nails scraping against the nearest wall. She looked down at her blood-stained clothes, yet she knew that it was not hers._

_Crying out, she rounded a corner and came face-to-face with dead bodies. Their faces were dark, inanimate, and she fell back, trying to escape._

_Laughter followed her. Evil, cruel laughter that made her cringe and slap her hands over her ears._

_"Stop it!" she screamed. "Leave me the _fuck_ alone!"_

_She cried, falling into a corner and pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her face into them._

_"Go away," she whispered. "Please, go away. I don't want this."_

_The laughter faded, slowly, and the smell of blood faded._

_"You're mine," a voice whispered at her ear, and she braced herself as the feel of lips caressed her shoulder. Amaya gasped, leaning into the stranger and begging for his touch._

_"Please," she whispered once again. "Please leave me alone."_

_"I can't. You're apart of me."_

_His lips pressed harder to her shoulder, at her tattoo, which was Japanese for courage, and his tongue traced the lines._

_A pain erupted in her chest, sharp and harsh. Screaming, Amaya fell forward, landing on the ground, her face pressed into a puddle of blood. She couldn't move, and soon the pain of drowning descended on her, and she could only await death . . . .

* * *

_

Sooo, tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. I will try to work harder and faster on the story, especially now that its summer, but I do have spring/summer classes to content with, but not as many as during the regular semester, so hopefully this will all work out much quicker. 'Til next time!!!


	7. Western Lands

Wow, I am so SORRY that it has taken me so long to update. My schedule has been nuts, and I'm working on another story that I'm hoping to publish on within the next month or so. I promise, I will be working on this story as much as possible, and I be watching the show for much needed inspiration (wink, wink, excuse to watch TV). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review!!!

* * *

Chapter Six

Western Lands

The next several days were incredibly trying for the entire group. Inuyasha had noticed the hushed tension between Amaya and Goukuma, and had decided that it was his duty to poke fun at them for the slightest reason.

For example, Goukuma, instead of sleeping near Amaya as he had when first joining the group, had opted to rest nearer to Inuyasha. Of course, Inuyasha being Inuyasha, had decided that he should say something along the lines of how the new lovers were arguing already. And, of course, Amaya had had to punch him in the face.

As trying as it was, Amaya still found solace in these new friends of hers. They all functioned through the arguments and petty disputes, and it never failed to make her smile, even though she was aching.

It had pained her to tell Goukuma the things she did, but she had to. When she saw him, he was a fellow outsider like her, and a friend that she could confide in, but he was not the person that she could fall in love with. There was something missing in her, something that wouldn't allow her to see him as more than a friend.

Needless to say, it was a relief when they finally reached the Western Lands late on their fifth day of travel.

It was a strange, pristine place, where the villagers were all demons and they interacted as a single unit. The children played in the fields. It was not unlike the small village that the group called home.

Whispers reached the ends of the village that Inuyasha, the half breed brother of the lord had arrived, and soon there was a welcoming party for them at the courtyard of the mansion. Rin was ahead of them.

When she saw them, she smiled her brightest, and those who knew her would swear that they still saw that glimmer of childhood and innocence that had once defined her. Her blue and white kimono fluttered in the wind as she waited for them at the entrance.

"Welcome," she said, bowing to them. "I have told everyone that you are all my honored guests. My home is your home."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said. "Where is my bastard of a brother?"

Rin looked a bit shocked, but she was used to Inuyasha's behavior.

"He's out with his troops checking the borders of the lands. He should be back by tonight," Rin said, taking everything in stride. By this time, she had led them all to a sitting room where they could all sit. "I have already sent for tea and refreshments. I'm sure you are all tired from your trip."

Kagome took the seat to Rin's left, while Inuyasha sat next to her. Amaya and Goukuma took the places across the small circle, and Miroku and Shippo were next to them.

Kagome was the first to speak.

"We believe that Naraku has made a move," she said, and watched as Rin visibly stiffened. After having been possessed by Naraku's minions and then killed, only to be brought back to life as a demon, Rin's experiences were undoubtedly still weighing heavily on her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A demon who called himself the Kon-Kiipaa came after Inuyasha," Miroku explained. "We think that he is somehow in alliance with Naraku, or is perhaps a diversion."

Rin nodded, taking it all in. Her smile had long since faded as she waited for more of an explanation.

"He specifically asked for me," Inuyasha said, leaning forward on his hands.

"And he got away from me," Amaya said, anger clear in her voice.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Rin said, as though just noticing the new faces. "I'm Rin, Sesshomaru's mate."

"I'm Amaya Imamura," she said, waving from across the circle of friends.

"She comes from my time, Rin," Kagome explained, and the young girl understood.

"And you are?" she asked of the demon next to Amaya.

"I am Goukuma of the bear demon tribe. I have not had a chance to come by and congratulate you and Sesshomaru. The children must be quite the handful."

"Yes, but they are a blessing as well," she said, smiling fondly when her children where mentioned.

"Can we get back to the real reason we're here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Be nice, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "We're in her home, show some respect."

Miroku and Amaya nodded, and he took exception to this.

"Hey, you were all the ones who wanted to make this trip. I wanted to handle this myself, but _no_, you all wanted some help."

"I see, but you'll have to wait until Sesshomaru comes back in order to ask for that help," Miroku said. He sat cross-legged, and helped himself to some tea when the tray was brought to each person.

"Feh," he sniffed, and soon he was mentally out of the conversation.

Several moments passed in silence as the group drank some tea and eat a few pieces of pastry. It was mere moments later, however, when a small, green demon waddled into the room.

"M'lady, the babies are ready for their dinner," he said, leaning his brown staff. He squawked, however, when he saw the group. "What are they doing here?" he said, pointing a withered finger at them.

"They have come to speak to Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken," she said, standing and turning to the group. "If you'll please excuse me, the babies get quite cranky if they are not fed on time. Jaken will show you around the house, and to your rooms."

Though he balked about it, the demon reluctantly agreed, knowing that to defy Lady Rin's wishes would mean a very severe punishment from the Lord when he got home.

The rooms were vast, and once they had been showed to their accommodations, the only place left to see was the room that housed the weapons. Inuyasha was particularly excited about seeing that particular room, but Jaken had insisted that they wait for the master's return before seeing that room.

The two girls and Shippo received a large room with more feminine furnishings, while the men were assigned a room that was more plain, yet large enough to accommodate them all.

"I will have the servants prepare dinner for you all," Jaken said, a little bemused. It was still a mystery to him how the two brothers had come to be on speaking terms, let alone hospitable to each other. Although the demon would never think of defying his lord or his lady, it was still in him to distrust the small group of allies.

With one last little scratchy sigh, Jaken walked away, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Is it just me, or was that toad a bit hostile toward us?" Amaya asked, and Kagome laughed.

"That's just Jaken. Except for that staff of his, he's pretty well harmless. Just don't let him hear you say that."

"Okay. Between you and me, I want to see that weapons room. If this Sesshomaru guy is as bad-ass as you say he is, he must have a killer arsenal."

Kagome nodded. "He does."

It was at that moment that Rin stepped into the room, a wide eyed and chirping baby in each arm.

"Oh my goodness, look how big they're getting," Kagome exclaimed, picking up Tsukiko and holding her close.

"That they are. Their appetite is insatiable, I'm afraid." Rin pretended for a moment to find this unacceptable, but in truth she prayed everyday, thanking the gods for her two beautiful, healthy babies.

"Dinner is served, if you are ready," she then said, and the two women followed her, soon to be joined by the men.

The dining hall was large, and the places were prepared with bowls of rice and vegetables, and a richly spiced chicken, as well as fire roasted fish and dumplings. Amaya sighed, thankful for so much food.

Taking her place, she looked around, waiting for someone else to start eating, and when Shippo reached for his fish with enthusiasm, Amaya did so as well, rolling up her sleeves and delving into the chicken.

"Good food," she said to Rin, flashing her a thumb up. She could tell that the other woman was confused, but nodded and smiled to let her know that it was a good thing.

Shippo and Inuyasha seemed to have a competition going on who could finish first, and it soon proved to be the young fox demon who could indeed best the adult half-demon. A fight broke out soon as Inuyasha attempted to steal Shippo's rice, yet that was soon ignored as Kagome and Rin began talking like the oldest of friends.

Amaya looked over at Goukuma, who was well adapt at pretending to be a stone wall, and she winked, catching his attention.

Reaching over with her chop sticks, Amaya snatched a morsel of fish from Inuyasha's bowl and stuffed it into her mouth, rendering the dog-demon into a wide-eyed state of shock.

"You stole my fish!" he said, pointed a deadly clawed hand at her.

"You stole his rice," she countered, and looked rather smug about it.

"Yeah, well now you owe me something."

"I owe you jack shit," Amaya said, crossing her arms. She raised a brow and assumed her most intimidating stature.

From her seat, however, Amaya watched in amusement as Shippo took this opportunity to help himself to the rest of Inuyasha's fish, and a few of his dumplings. Inuyasha, not taking notice of this, continued to argue loudly, gaining the attention of everyone.

When he finally settled down, he looked down to the food that was supposed to have been eaten by him, yet wasn't, he went into another rage.

"Brother, I see your manners have not improved."

All went silent as the voice reached them, and the group turned to look at the new presence in the room.

Sesshomaru was a presence and a force to be reckoned with. At least, Amaya noticed that right away. His eyes went automatically to his mate and children, to ensure their safety amongst the group first, and then he let his eyes travel to the guests in his house.

"I assume there is a reason you are here, half-breed."

"Yeah, there's a reason," Inuyasha responded, crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru seemed to absorb this, even though no specifics were given. He knew that Inuyasha would never have come to the Western Lands to seek his aid unless the situation was dire.

"We will speak later, then."

It was then that introductions were done, and Amaya found that everything was very tense. Especially around the two brothers.

The evening continued with a more thorough walk through the grounds, and though it was quiet, it was peaceful. Kagome watched all of the demons in the village, and it was so like the human village that it brought about a pang of homesickness.

Amaya fell back so that she was walking in sync with Goukuma.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered, looking down at her.

"It's beautiful here," she said, looking around. "I've never seen such a place."

He nodded, looking toward the group in front of them.

"I think I have a plan," Goukuma said, and he was barely audible.

"Whatever it is, I'm with you. I swear, if they don't jump each other soon, one or both of them will probably end up dead."

He laughed, again letting his golden eyes settle on her. His plan for Inuyasha and Kagome, which was quite brilliant if he did say so himself, was secondary to his desire to have Amaya. He watched her now, the way the purple sunset played along her black hair, and the way she smiled when she watched the moon and stars.

When they had finally made their way back into the mansion, the group walked the halls together, and without truly realizing where they were, Sesshomaru led them into a room that was twice the size of their bedrooms.

"This where I store my weapons. Few can ever claim the privilege of being allowed in here," he said, glaring pointedly at Inuyasha.

"It's true," Rin said. "He won't even let anyone in to clean. You'll have to forgive us for the dust."

"This is amazing," Amaya whispered, walking from case to case, and practically salivating over the variety of weapons.

The group watched her as she gently trailed her fingers over a red velvet lined table, which had a tilted top, with hooks holding up three swords. She fiddled with a silver ring on her thumb, as she examined the swords carefully.

"This sword," she said, reaching out. "This is the most beautiful blade I have ever seen."

"Do not touch that sword," Sesshomaru said, the threat palpable in the room as he moved toward her.

Yet Amaya already had her hand around the hilt, and was lifting the weapon off of the case.

"Amaya, listen to me," Kagome said, walking forward. Panic was clear in her voice. "Drop that sword."

"Something's happening," Amaya whispered, her eyes still trained on the blade. Goukuma was at her side in a moment, hands gripping her shoulders. Winds and bolts of lightening burst through the room. Amaya's head tipped back, and her wide open eyes filled with black.

"Let go of the sword," he yelled at her. He tried to take it from her, but a red blast of power sent him flying into the air. Then, in a concluding flash of light, the room stilled and silence ensued. Amaya looked from person to person.

"What just happened?" she asked. Goukuma reached out to take the sword from her, only to be shocked with a small strike of lightening. Sesshomaru tried the same, only to be met with similar results.

_"Master. My true Master."_

"Did this fucking sword just fucking talk?" Amaya screamed, looking over at Sesshomaru.

"Yes," he said, his jaw clenched. "It seems that Father's sword has chosen a human as its master."

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry," Amaya said, handing the sword out. "It's all yours. I had no right to touch it."

He gently pushed at her hands so that the sword rested at her chest. "Take it," he said, and it sounded strangely like defeat.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Inuyasha said indignantly. "Every single human who has ever touched that sword has turned into a soulless killer. What are you that makes you so different?"

Amaya couldn't say anything, she could only watch as Sesshomaru handed her a sheath.

"Guard Souunga with your life. This sword," he said. "Is dangerous. Never let it leave your side."

She nodded, and swallowed.

"I'm really tired," Amaya said quickly, walking past the group to the room that she shared with Kagome, and she closed the door.

Once inside, Amaya clutched the sword to her chest and fell against the only wooden wall, sliding to the ground. Letting the sword fall to the ground, she felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"Why does shit like this keep happening to me?" Yet she knew, beyond any doubt, that this was all apart of her fate. And she also knew that fate was about to knock her feet out from under her. It was inevitable, and when it happened, it was going to be devastating.

* * *

Okay, tell me what you think!!! The plot is really moving along, and I'm hoping to shock more than a few of you! As always, please leave some reviews to encourage quicker writing, and until next time, I wish you all the best.

Signed,

Tears of My Heart


	8. Presence

Yay, it didn't take so long to post this time!!! Okay, so here's chapter seven, and I can promis you that the next chapter is soooo chock full of drama you won't know what to do with it all!!! Have fun, and remember to review!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha--Don't I wish. Actually, I really want Sesshomaru and Naraku, because they're so damn cute!!!**

* * *

Presence

The brothers glared at each other. It was late in the evening, and all the others were asleep.

"Well, brother, what is it that brings you here?" Sesshomaru said, his hand on his knee, with his Tenseiga close at is side.

"We were attacked. Ever hear of a demon called the Kon-Kiipaa?"

"No."

"Yeah, well that's what the guy said his name was. He attacked us, asked for me specifically, and . . . ."

"Let me guess, half-breed. He escaped unscathed."

"Close," Inuyasha said, leaning back against the nearest wall. "Amaya kicked his ass."

"A human, brother? Are you really that pathetic that a human has to fight your battles?" he said blandly, as though this were really no surprise.

"I didn't come here to fight, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snapped, clenching his fist. "I came here because the others thought we needed help with this. If Naraku has a new ally, then we need all the people we can get to fight."

Sesshomaru seemed to think this over for a moment. Naraku was not one to come by a full ally without some sort of trick. For the most part, however, his allies have always had a grudge of some sort against someone in the group, been one of his incarnations, or been taken over through the use of a Shikon jewel shard.

"What else can you tell me about this demon?" Sesshomaru asked distractedly.

"Nothing. He came and he went. He didn't even tell us what he wanted. All he said was that I was deeply involved. The Kon-Kiipaa seemed to know Kagome, but not Amaya. She wasn't involved in any of this until that demon appeared."

"Good, you had also considered the possibility that the girl could have been involved with this demon. And what of the bear demon?"

"He knows Koga, which means he's completely untrustworthy," Inuyasha said quickly.

"If your discrepancy is with Koga, do not judge others based on that."

Inuyasha sighed, fingering Tetsusaiga. "He's never shown any signs of hostility. In fact, he's offered to help us, even though this is none of his business."

"Then we leave in the morning for your village. If Naraku should make a move, it will be then."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "He hasn't shown his ugly face in over a year. He's got something up his sleeve, and its going to be big."

* * *

"Amaya, are you okay?" Kagome said, sitting up in the dark.

The younger woman was leaning back against the wall, her chest rising and falling with each gasping breath. Her eyes were wide, her hands were shaking, and her skin was pale.

"Yeah," she whispered, the soft panic of her voice barely audible. "Yeah, it was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, pushing her bangs off of her forehead. The sleepy resonance of her voice was unmistakable. Amaya did her best to smile reassuringly.

"No, Kagome, you're sleepy. Don't worry about me." Apparently she didn't need to be told twice, because Kagome was soon asleep again.

Standing, Amaya thought about grabbing her hoodie, but figured the cold night air would do her some good. She stepping out of the room and walked along the empty hall until she came to an opening which led to the moonlit garden.

She sat amongst a tree which was rich with pink cherry blossoms, and watched as the petals fluttered like fragrant snow to the ground. The cool night air filtered through her clothes, and she shivered as she glanced up at the moon.

Amaya looked back to the rustling of leaves behind her, and she smiled fondly when Goukuma wrapped a thick hoari around her shoulders. His hands stayed on her arms, and he gently rubbed them so that they were warm.

"Why are you out here?" he whispered after a while, his lips resting very near her ear.

"Nightmares," she said back, leaning into him. "Its better if I don't sleep."

He turned her so that she was facing him, and his eyes found hers and held them. His long, black hair swayed with the breeze, and his haunted eyes glowed with the moon. His reassuring smile came easy, and his heart could be seen in it.

"Everyone has nightmares. You mustn't let them get to you, Amaya. They will fade in their own time." His hand cupped her cheek, and he caught her warm, wet teardrop with his thumb.

"How do you know me so well, Goukuma? Why is it that I feel as if you can read my mind, my thoughts?"

"I see apart of you in me," he said. "You have the same spirit as I."

"Our spirits may have begun as the same, but they both changed long ago. I'm not an innocent. I've seen too much of the world to know that kindness and compassion do not go unpunished. I know that life is precious, and can be taken away too quickly. And I know that only those willing to fight will keep what's theirs at the end of the day."

"Such cynicism," Goukuma said, as though he were berating a child.

"It's kept me going."

He sighed as he watched the tears dance behind her black eyes, and his disapproving glare pierced Amaya in a way that she never thought possible.

"Go inside and try to sleep. Remember that dreams are only dreams, and in the daylight they cannot harm you." He turned and walked off into the night, leaving Amaya to stand and watch as a shooting star streaking across the sky.

"You've never seen the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, buddy," she whispered to herself. "Dreams are pathways to the future. The only problem is whether that future is sunshine and rainbows." She allowed tears to fall from her eyes as she choked on a sob. "Or if they end in blood."

* * *

Sesshomaru slid the door of the room open very gently, and he walked inside with a purpose set in stone.

His mate lay sleeping on the bed that they shared, her hand curled under her chin and her knees tucked into her chest. He smiled his smile, the one that was hard to come by, and was only granted to his wife and children.

Gingerly he lowered himself next to her, taking her hand out from under her to place kisses on her knuckles. Her eyes fluttered at the feel of his lips, and she smiled dreamily when she saw him. Closing her eyes once more, she returned the hold of his hand.

"Were you nice to your brother?" she whispered, her voice ragged from sleep. A yawn followed the question, and Sesshomaru knew that she would soon be asleep again.

"I was civil," he responded, and her eyes went wide.

"Civil to you and civil to me are two different things, _anata_," she said, softening the blow with an endearment. She watched the inward struggle that presented itself in his eyes, although she could never tell him that she saw it. He was proud, for lack of a stronger word to describe her mate, and Rin knew that although he had a stony, cold exterior, inside he waged war with himself to be a warrior, a protector of their family, as well as the father to their children, and to love them unconditionally. Warriors, by definition, loved no one, and the conflict with his paternal instincts was confusing to this powerful demon.

"I didn't try to kill him," he said finally, and Rin sighed, nodding her approval. She had long ago accepted that she could expect no better than that from the two strong-willed brothers.

"He told you about the Kon-Kiipaa?" she asked, sitting up and tracing absent-minded patterns on the palm of his hand with the gentle pad of her finger. He stared down at the sight of her small, deceptively delicate hand in his large, powerful one. Yet he knew better. If he or their children were to be threatened in any way, her gentle hands could kill without hesitation.

"Yes. I will travel with the half-breed to the human village and tempt Naraku with our presence. He will strike sooner or later."

Rin quickly steeled herself, refusing to reveal her sorrow at the thought of him leaving her. Her face betrayed none of her emotions, yet Sesshomaru knew that they lay just beneath the surface.

Hooking a finger beneath her chin, he raised her eyes to his level so that he could watch the dance of tears reflected by candlelight in her eyes.

"I will not be gone long. I will bring Jaken with me, and Ah-Un will remain here with you, as will the troops. In my absence, they are entirely at your command. Should there be an attack, you and the children will be well protected."

"I know," she said, smiling at him reassuringly. "I feel so much safer with you at my side, however."

"_Do not doubt me_,"he said in a rare display of emotion as his hand tightened over hers. "We have conquered worse than this, and we will do so again."

"Yes, my love," she whispered, accepting the hard press of his lips against hers. His hand moved over her arm and shoulder, pressing her delicate body closer to his.

Desperation made their fervor burn brighter in the dark of the night, and when the early morning rays were still hidden behind mountains and pluming clouds, the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands slept together in each others' arms, their future unknown, yet the power of their now was all too clear when, after a night of love-making, the first of their two children opened her eyes and giggled at a bird that was perched on their windowsill, and the beautiful sound of baby laughter settled each person—demon, human, or in between—into a dreamy state of slumber.

* * *

It was a sight to behold as Sesshomaru kissed his wife and children good-bye. Rin was clearly on the verge of tears as her mate touched his lips to the forehead of each of his children. Tsukiko giggled, her small, plump hands reaching out to touch her father's cheeks and nose, and the smile that adorned his face was love and wonder at the miracle that was his children. While his daughter was lively and curious, his son was calm and sleepy, less curious about the world and much more interested in being held and sung to by his mother.

He glanced up at his mate as she held the babes. They were gathered at the entrance to the Western Lands, and she dreaded the moment that they actually moved out and she was left without her lover.

"Are you ready, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out, and he turned and growled at his insolent half-brother.

Kissing his mate one last time, he soon motioned for the group to being their journey.

Taking a glance back at Rin, Kagome knew how hard it must be for the young demon to be without the man she loved. Yet she also knew that he was hurting just as much, although he would never ignore a threat, especially one as great as Naraku, who had once successfully killed Rin.

As the group faded into the horizon, Rin only had a few moments to grieve before the twins began to cry, and she went back to her home so that she could tend to them in peace.

* * *

The group moved fluidly through the thick forest, and it could only do so because Inuyasha lead and Sesshomaru took up the rear. Amaya watched as Kagome and Shippo chatted quietly among themselves, and Goukuma and Sesshomaru took to being two moving statues with their hands on their weapons.

Amaya sighed, feeling alone for the first time since her arrival in this era. She resigned herself to popping in the small buds of her iPod into her ears.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe._

Amaya sighed again, and she looked over at Goukuma once more and something flickered in his eyes, as though he heard the song that rang in her ears, and he was trying to tell her that he disagreed with the lyrics.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me._

Yet Amaya knew that they were true, that he deserved another bear demon, one from this time, a demoness that could provide him with all that he needed.

_"I'm sorry,"_ she silently pleaded, begging him to stop gazing at her as though she were the only light in his world. Amaya knew better. She was only darkness.

The sun began to fade from the tops of the ancient trees, and the group made camp at a small clearing in the thick woodland. Kagome took a few minutes to wash herself in the nearby hot springs, and Shippo set the kettle of water to boil so that they could cook the Ramen noodles for supper.

Amaya was wholeheartedly surprised when the evening went off without a hitch, and as soon as the meal was finished and cleaned, the entire group decided that sleep was the best thing for everyone.

Yet, as Amaya soon re-discovered, dreams were not always the safe escapes described by poets. No, dreams were a realm of horror all their own.

* * *

The gentle prickle of lips on her flesh sent her careening into a painful spiral out of her slumber.

Silently shooting up, Amaya noted with a degree of relief that she had not awakening any of the others.

Air rushed out of her lungs in big gulps, and the sudden impact of heat by the warmth of the fire made it hard to breathe. With determination, Amaya picked up her duffle bag, leaving her guitar, and set off in the direction of the hot spring.

Distractedly, she watched as the warm water from the springs flowed from pool to pool through a series of waist deep streams, and the water rippled gently along. The soothing sound of lapping water set her mind at ease.

Peeling off her clothes, she stepped into the first pool that she came to and washed her hair with a strawberry scented shampoo, feeling her hair as it ran through her fingers, clean for the first time in days.

Amaya reveled in the feel of the hot, crisp water against her skin, and she sighed contentedly.

After a few more minutes of delicious relaxation, she pulled herself from the water and slowly began to dress, pulling on a pair of faded, flared black sweatpants and a black spaghetti strap tank top.

While absent-mindedly pulling a comb through her hair, she began to wonder just how much longer she could last without sleep. As it was she only slept enough to keep herself functional and sane.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she whispered with only the night sky and the dark trees to hear her.

Or so she thought.

The wicked laugh permeated her senses first. Shivering and panicked, Amaya glanced around quickly, hoping that the sound was only a joke accompanied by a familiar face. It wasn't.

"Who's there?" she said, silently berating herself for saying such a clichéd thing and yet unable to say anything else.

Her hand on Souunga, she slowly stood from her perch by a tree, and padded closer to the moonlit hot spring.

"So you are the mysterious woman," a voice said, "who has joined Inuyasha in his quest to destroy me once again."

"So you're the asshole that everyone is after?" she said, her sword raised. "Then maybe I should do them all a favor and get rid of you now, don't you think?"

That laugh sounded again, soft and breathy, as though he were amused at the antics of a small child. "You are a clever one, then."

Her heart pounded hard in her chest, fear gripping her as she glanced around, wondering where he was. His voice reverberated around the clearing, and she had a hard time determining where he was.

Amaya scanned the tree to her left, her eyes narrowing as the branches of a tree rustled ever so slightly. "Where are you, you bastard?" she whispered, relaxing her muscles and preparing for a fight.

"Right here," he said, and Amaya swallowed a scream as a smooth finger found her chin and turned her toward him. She aimed her sword up, ready to run him through, but she stopped.

Eyes that blazed with fire stared down at her from the confines of a molded face. His lips pulled into a sadistic grin that didn't bring any mirth to his eyes, and she shivered under the onslaught of such intensity. His navy and violet kimono wrapped his body loosely, and it hugged him in the cool, night wind.

Stepping back, she shook herself from whatever trance he had over her, and aimed her sword at his throat.

"You should have done that when you had the chance," he said. "You don't have nearly the courage that you had before." He used one elegant finger to push at the broadside of the blade, and he gazed at her curiously when the sword sent off a barrage of shocks upon his flesh as it refused the touch of any who were not its master.

"It doesn't like you," she smirked, sheathing the sword. "Naraku, I presume."

"Yes." His rough, silken voice sent another shiver down her spine. Stiffening herself against him, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Since you're not here to kill me—"

"Are you so sure about that?"

"—what the fuck do you want?" she finished, raising her voice so that it neatly cut through his. He laughed again, and Amaya shook her fist at him. "_Stop that!_ Goddamn it, I'm not here for your amusement!"

He lifted an eyebrow neatly at her expletive, and slowly began to circle her, his eyes roaming over her body.

"What are you doing?" she asked, keeping her eyes trained forward.

"A better question would be—why aren't you stopping me? Why wasn't your sword pressed to my throat when you had the chance? And believe me, you had the chance."

"I don't know," she said, her brows furrowed. "I—_don't know_," she whispered lamely. "I never hesitate to kill if I have to."

"I can see that in you, _Amaya_," he said, hissing her name like a curse. "I've watched you. You don't belong in their self righteous faction; your killer instinct is too pronounced. I can see it, the killer in you, lurking just beneath the surface," he said, trailing his fingers over her bare shoulder.

"Fuck you," she said, jerking away from his putrid touch.

His laugh this time was bitter. "They will betray you, Amaya. When they see what I see in you, they will turn on you."

"Never," she said. "They have been nothing but kind to me."

"Kindness is fleeting." His voice was clipped and angry.

"Maybe to a black heart such as yourself," she growled, and he grasped her arms from behind, pulling her so that his words could resonate right in her ear as her back tensed against his chest.

"I know what you are, Amaya. This symbol here," he said, tracing the lines of the tattoo at her shoulder, "it means 'courage.' You're going to need it."

Amaya sucked in her breath through her teeth, preparing to lurch away from him when he said, "I have the strangest compulsion." His voice was barely above a whisper, and the confusion that laced it was what ultimately stopped her movement.

Naraku tightened his grip on her arms, pulling her closer as his lips descended onto the tattoo. She gasped, her eyes going wide, and she arched her back as the ever familiar sensation came over her.

He levered himself away from her, his eyes narrow and the fire of his crimson eyes burning brighter in the dark night.

"Why did you do that?" she said, whirling around to look at him. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. Her drying hair fluttered in the wind.

Naraku only smirked at her, tilting the side of his mouth up just barely. He knew that his actions had surprised and confused her more than him. Stepping back into the shadows, he disappeared, leaving Amaya to her thoughts.

* * *

Oooh, what do you think?!?! Okay, this story is JUST BEGINNING!!!! I'm planning on having up to twenty-four chapters, so I hope I can keep you entertained with the remaining seventeen chapters. Til then, have fun!!!


	9. Home Again

Hey!!! Sorry its been so long, but I've worked my butt off the last two days to really get this out and wrap it up. Alots been going on in my life, so I hope you can forgive me for being so remiss in getting this out. Okay, this is a KEY chapter in the story. There are many, many plot concepts and twists in here. And I expect soooo many reviews for it!!!! Okay, here it is, enjoy!

* * *

Home Again

Amaya was unusually quiet the next morning. When she awoke much earlier than the others, after only an hour of sleep, she sat up and began to write in her journal while listening to her iPod.

It was at the rising of the dawn sun that Goukuma also awoke.

"Early riser as well as a late sleeper, I see," he said, stretching.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, pulling out her earphones and stuffing them back into her bag. Neatly closing her journal, she stood.

"Come on," he said light-heartedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her along after him, deeper into the forest. When they were near to hot springs again, they stopped. Amaya leaned back against a tree, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, and he turned to face her, merriment shining in his eyes.

"We were working on Inuyasha and Kagome, remember?" he said, smirking.

"Well, I hope your idea is a lot better than mine," she said, frowning as she reached her hands into her hoodie pockets. "Score!" she yelled suddenly, and Goukuma's eyes went wide.

"What?" he said, his hand menacingly on his sword.

"Candy bar," she said simply, as though that explained everything. "Snickers."

Tearing the chocolate in half, she handed him part of it. "Want some? Chocolate doesn't make bears sick, right?"

He shrugged, but waved off the sweet as he slowly relaxed. "You should not scream unless there is a reason for it."

"Really? Back home, it was my job to scream. I was the screamer in my band. I was good at it, too."

"Do you miss your home?" he asked, finding a spot under a tree so that he could sit.

"Every day," she said, and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. "I'm homesick, I guess. There is so much in this world that I want to see, in this time and mine. I've been gone from home for a very long time."

"Tell me about your home."

Amaya slid down the tree, grimacing at the feel of the bark against her back as her shirt rode up. When she was sitting cross-legged in the cool morning air, her friend next to her and the gentle babbling of the hot springs nearby, Amaya felt at peace.

"I lived in Hawaii, on the island of Oahu. We lived near Honolulu. My mom, my brother, and I. In the summer, I would spend three months with my grandmother on Maui, where she lived on a shrine. She was this small, little Japanese woman, but she could kick anyone's ass." Amaya laughed. "She's the one who taught me how to fight. She also taught me Japanese demonology and the old folklore. I wish I could be there now."

"It sounds amazing."

"It is. I love my grandmother's shrine best. It is so spacious, and yet cluttered at the same time. It's a place of contradictions. When you are at peace, you are preparing for war. When you are sad, it is because you are remembering the happy times."

Amaya sighed. "It seems all I do lately is sigh. How about you, Goukuma? Where's your home?"

"In the north," he said simply, and an element of sadness entered his eyes. Amaya couldn't say anything, she could only see the unusual emotion overtake him, until he finally looked up at her and smiled. "So, how are we going to pair together our esteemed half-demon and priestess?"

"Well—don't laugh at me—I was thinking that we should just lock them in a shed and let them have at it."

He _did_ laugh, though.

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and the sweet wind began to breeze through the trees when the group arrived back at the village two days later. The village was barely receptive of the demon lord that they had brought back with them, but along with Kagome's assurance that he was only along to help, they calmed and went about their work.

Miroku went to see his wife and child, while Kagome met with Kaede as soon as they entered the village.

Amaya jumped from foot to foot. "I'm antsy. I'm going to go train in the forest for awhile."

"Be careful," Goukuma said, watching her walk away.

"Hey," Inuyasha said. "What's with you and her?" He raised an eyebrow for emphasis.

"We're friends, Inuyasha. Don't insult both her and me in such a manner."

"Fuck, you sound like my brother," he said, walking away and missing the smirk that came to the bear demon's face.

* * *

It was around the time that the sun was setting that Inuyasha went in search of Kagome. She was hiding from him, again, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

When he found her, she was sitting by the well, staring down into the dark depths.

"What are you doing way out here?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Just thinking," she said, not bothering to glance up at him.

"Kagome, I don't know what's going on with you lately, but I don't like it."

"We've had this conversation before, Inuyasha." She stood slowly and looked down at him. "Remember."

"Yeah," he responded, looking up at her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Talk to me."

Kagome scoffed. "You like to talk more than listen. I've known you too long to think for one moment that you actually want to listen."

"That's why I don't want you to do this, Kagome!" he shouted, scaring her. The pain in his voice was palpable, and for the first time since she set her resolve to close off her emotions for him, she felt her heart flip. "Don't hold yourself away from me like this. We've been through too much for you to leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, Inuyasha," she said, silently adding, _"I never could."_

"Yes you are. I need you to be my friend again," he said, and like that, he saw the spark of light, the first flicker of feeling in her eyes, fade and die.

He clutched her shoulders in his clawed hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"No," he said, his voice a wisp of breath that could barely be heard.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, her whisper only audible above the song of the wind. Her hands came up and gripped his elbows, and she found that the pain of his claws at her shoulders was the only thing that kept reminding her that this was real, that this wasn't just a dream that she would have to awaken from.

Golden eyes watched the range of feeling play out across her face. The baggy 'T-shirt' as she called it fluttered in the dusk breeze and her raven hair flurried along with it. Her black eyes held tears along their edges.

"Kagome," he whispered, his hands tightening marginally as the tension between them came to a peak, and finally shattered.

His lips found hers as his hands left her shoulders to fist in her hair. Her own small hands never left their original place, but her eyes widened to perfectly round saucers.

The feel of his mouth on her and the tilt of his head allowed for his nose and eyelashes to brush her cheek like the soft wings of butterflies. Kagome could only gasp against his mouth as she slowly allowed to shock to ebb and fall into a state of utter peace and adulation, and she finally allowed her eyes to close and savor this moment.

He nipped at her lips as he felt the sudden shock of his own actions descend upon himself. He wanted to keep her there with him, to plunder her mouth and body until they were both sated, but he also knew, in the deep human part of himself, that she needed to gather her own strength, and the power to love him. The demon part of him rebelled and demanded that he take the choice away from her, that he take the last bit of her child-like innocence and make her his completely.

"Kagome," he said, pulling away from her slightly. His eyes were cocky and heavy lidded. The smallest of smiles adorned his face.

Kagome's reaction was of a different nature. Her hands cam up to her lips, feeling the plumpness of them, and her eyes filled with shining tears. She shook her head, disbelief washing through her.

"I . . . I told my Mom . . . that I would be home tonight," Kagome stammered, preparing to jump into the well. With her hands braced on the lip of the deep well, she whispered, "Inuyasha, I just need . . . ."

"I understand," he said, reaching out a finger to tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," she said, taking the plunge into the well.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he lowered himself to the cold ground, he let out the smallest of groans, and he rested his chin on his folded arms, and thought about what had just happened. He could only hope that it wouldn't come around to bite him in the ass.

* * *

Amaya ran through the forest, her arms waving above her head as she searched the village. Finally, she burst into a lone hut just down the way from hers, and she rushed inside without any warning.

"Goukuma," she said, panting. "You will never guess wha . . . . You're naked."

He was not really naked. His hakama were on, but his hoari were removed. Non-the-less, Amaya was hit with a wave of embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said, although he didn't even try to hide himself.

"Whatever, okay, you will never believe what I just saw!" she said excitedly. He lifted his eyebrow, and Amaya scoffed. "Not that. Listen, Inuyasha and Kagome were making out hot and heavy in the woods."

At his look of complete confusion, Amaya elaborated. "They were kissing, and it looked like they were both enjoying it."

He grinned, "Well, I guess they went ahead and did our job for us."

"Yeah. This makes our lives _so_ much easier. It feels _good_ to not have to worry about those two every second of every day."

"Is that the end of the story?"

"No, Kagome went through the well to get home, which I think hurt Inuyasha a little, but I think it's very smart. When she gets back, he is going to be tense and horny, and she is not going to be able to hide from him this time."

Goukuma only nodded while leaning back against a wall.

"Ooh, I'm so excited," Amaya said, skipping out of the hut so that she could go back to her own little home. Goukuma only rolled his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Kagome arrived at home to find her Mother in the kitchen. Along with her was a man whom she had never seen before. Slinging her backpack higher into her shoulder, Kagome slid the sliding glass door open and waved to her Mom.

She noted that the man was probably in his fifties, that he was neither overweight nor thin, and that his salt and pepper hair was combed so neatly that the rain that threatened outside couldn't have touched it. He also wore one of the harshest, coldest expressions that Kagome had ever seen.

"Oh, hi, Kagome," her Mom said, standing and hugging her daughter a little too tight. Her worried expression spoke a thousand words.

"Oh my God, Mom, what's wrong? Did something happen to Sota?" she said, panicking.

"No, no, honey, nothing like that," she said, holding out a seat for her to sit at. The man sat across from her, his legs crossed and he kept a finger settled just beneath his nose, as though he were suppressing a sneeze, only more thoughtful. Kagome could feel his eyes on her, and she got the feeling of being painstakingly observed.

Her Mother handed her a cup of light, plain tea and asked her if she would like something to eat. When Kagome replied no, her Mom took the seat next to her.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to Inspector Matsumoto. He is a police officer."

Kagome looked from one to the other, her eyes wide.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Inspector," Kagome said, extending her hand. "I'm afraid I'm confused, however. Why are you here?"

"Miss Higurashi—"

"_Doctor_ Higurashi, actually," Kagome snapped a little too harshly.

"My apologies," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"No, no," she said, catching the glare from her Mom. "It is just that I worked really hard for my degree, and it chafes to not be addressed as such."

He nodded his head toward her again, smirking as he did so. "I understand."

"What can I do for you, Inspector?"

"I need you to look at a photo for me," he said, reaching into the lapel of his suit and sliding it across the table. His dark eyes were neatly trained on Kagome, ready to gage her reaction.

Kagome swallowed and reached out to the picture. When she saw the smiling face and the familiar eyes, she gasped.

"Amaya," she said, looking up at Inspector Matsumoto.

"Kagome, you know this girl?" her Mom burst out, worried.

"Yes, she came to the shrine one day, and we've been friends since," she said, trying not to betray the fact that Amaya had fallen through a well and landed in the Feudal Era. She figured that the Inspector would think that she was insane.

"Do you know where she is now?" he asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"I'm sorry, what reason do you have for coming after Amaya?" Kagome finally asked, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"The reason that I am searching for this girl, Doctor, is that she is wanted for murder."

Kagome felt the words land on her like a ton of bricks. "Murder," she whispered.

"Yes," he said, his voice going thick like gravel. The sharp edge of disgust entered his voice, and his jaw clenched. "She slaughtered her Grandmother, Mother, and her seven-year-old brother."

Kagome fought back tears as she looked at the man in front of her. She realized that somewhere during their conversation, he had taken out his badge and had laid it on the table. Her heart beat heavily in her chest.

"Kagome," he said, staring at her from across the table. "Will you help me apprehend this woman?"

She could only nod gravely as she clenched the picture in her hand, and soon a fiery anger entered her heart.

* * *

Oooh, so much drama!!! There's so much going on in this story, and I can't wait to get the rest of the chapters out. This is really a turning point in the story, so I hope you stick around. Until next timeTears of My Heart


	10. Secrets

Hey, everyone!!! Wow, I wrote this whole chapter last night and this morning. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I hope you like it. I would call this chapter a turning point, and quite an eye opener. So, I hope you enjoy. Also, there's a note at the bottom to read if you liked my stories. I don't think its appropriate up here, so I thought I would tell you that its there (or something like that, I'm confused today.) So, have fun and leave a review!

* * *

The Secret

Inuyasha turned a stick into the fire. The warm hut glowed of pale reds and yellows, leaving a wisp of color to shine out from under the doorway. His eyes were trained at the ceiling, and every minute or so he heaved out a sigh.

_What have I done? _he wondered to himself. He had thrown himself on the proverbial coals when he had taken Kagome into his arms, and now he could not figure out how he was going to explain his actions to her. Her reaction had seemed . . . horrified. Not disgusted, he thought, but horrified with a touch of leftover passion clinging to her lips.

Why had it seemed so easy to pull her into his embrace? It should have felt heavy and heady, almost as though he had committed a sin, but it had been instinctual and natural.

So lost was he in these thoughts that he jumped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she sat next to him by the fire.

"Kagome," he said, breathing her name. "I wasn't expecting you until morning."

"I would have stayed until morning, but . . . ." Her voice trailed off, unsure of exactly how to tell him of her discovery.

"What is it?" he asked, bringing up one knee so that he could hang his arm over it. He leaned closer to her, taking note of the smell of distress that clung to her.

"It's about Amaya."

"Listen, if you want to play matchmaker with her and bear boy, they seem to be hitting it off just fine."

"Inuyasha, she's a murderer." She stopped and glanced up at his face, which was oddly unreadable.

"What?" he finally asked, anger burning deep in his eyes.

"She's wanted for murder. Amaya killed her entire family and stole her inheritance."

Inuyasha digested what he had just been told, and immediately reached for Tetsusaiga. He thought of all of the times that Kagome had been alone with Amaya, all the times that this madwoman could have hurt or killed her.

"I'll put an end to her!" he said, jumping from his spot and walking to the door.

"That's not the way to do it, Inuyasha," Kagome's small voice said from behind him. "She has to face justice in my time."

"She's in _our_ time now," he said in a deadly whisper. "She will face _my_ justice."

"No," she said with such a force that the dog demon couldn't object. He went to her and forced her to stand and look into his eyes.

"You have a plan?" he asked, watching her nod.

"Yes. I need you to trust me, Inuyasha."

He nodded, and as she relayed her plan to him and watched it take form, his grave frown became a cunning smile.

Sometime before morning, Kagome left for her own hut while the plan was still fresh in their minds. Yet she could hardly sleep when she lay down on her mat, and she could only await the dawn.

* * *

Inuyasha made himself scarce that morning. Falling back into the thick woods, he watched the well from the high, heavy limbs of the Sacred Tree while the sounds of the slowly awakening village became louder in the distance.

His sigh shook the leaves in front of him, and his ears flicked off crystalline droplets of dew that fell from the branches above.

When Kagome had told him the details of the crimes, Inuyasha had been furious. They had allowed her into their group, they had welcomed her with open arms because she had come to this place much as Kagome had. They had been fools.

He was settled and would wait as long as it took for Kagome to enact her plan. It was all a matter of time now.

* * *

Amaya walked along the dirt path through the village with Goukuma at her side. They had cooked a few fish for them and some passing children who were curious about the bear demon. One of the boys had pointed at him and proudly proclaimed, "Bears are my favorite animals of all!"

To say that he looked uncomfortable was an understatement. She had somehow managed to hold in her laughter until after the children had left, at which point he had growled at her. Then she had stood and wiped the grease from the fish onto her pants and snatched up her bag.

"I have to go wash up," she had said, and now they were walking companionably to the creek.

After quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face, Amaya brushed out her long hair and sat along the dry grass near the creek.

"I wish I could take a shower. Nothing beats a shower," she said, gazing off into the horizon with a distinct loving expression on her face.

Goukuma only lifted a brow, not particularly interested in any explanations, only wanting to sit and enjoy the morning.

It was interrupted, however, when Kagome walked upon them.

She was all smiles.

"Amaya," she said, looking down at the younger woman. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure," she said, standing. "What do you need?"

"I need some help bringing stuff back from the shrine," she said, looking rather exhausted. "Medical supplies that I bought in bulk, and I can't do it myself."

"Do you think I'll be able to get back through?" she asked, gathering her things. "I mean, shouldn't you just wait for Inuyasha? At least we know that he won't get stuck on one end or the other."

"Can't find him. That dog always disappears like this when we come back to the village."

"Okay. Goukuma, do you think you could take my bag back to the village while Kagome and I do this?"

"Certainly," he said, inclining his head as he walked away from the two women.

"So," Kagome asked, watching after the bear demon. "What's going on with the two of you?"

"We're friends. We kind of . . . understand each other."

"Are you sure there isn't anything more than that?" Kagome asked gently. Amaya glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"No," she said, waving her hand for emphasis. "He tried that route. I don't feel that way for him. I don't know why. He's a good man."

Kagome nodded, understanding completely.

"Something like that happened with me. My heart . . . belonged to another, and I couldn't find it in me to stay with a man who loved me in exchange for the man who _I_ loved. I'd rather be miserable, I suppose."

They fell silent after that.

The short walk to the well passed quickly, and soon Amaya was looking down into the dark abyss.

"Do you think I'll be able to make it back?" she asked nervously. Kagome smiled at the girl.

"There's no doubt in my mind," she said, stepping over the lip and down into the darkness. Amaya followed her.

* * *

In a brilliant flash of purple, Kagome and Amaya arrived on the other side of the well. Amaya's hand was over her heart. She was unconscious the first time she had gone through. Not in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that in order to get from one side to the other would you have to basically fly through such power. Electricity had licked at her skin as her body moved fluidly through the energy. It was heady, it was a rush.

"Wow," she said, looking at the other woman.

"You're telling me. Come on, we've got some work to do."

Kagome led her up the ladder until they reached the top. When she rounded the top, Amaya heard a shuffle of feet, and then silence.

"Kagome?" she asked, her voice resonating along the deep wooden walls around her.

When she finally looked over the top of the well, she came face to face with the shaft of a Glock.

"Amaya Imamura, you are under arrest."

"Fuck!" she bit out, jumping over the edge of the well and staring down the man in front of her.

"Move toward the house," he said, his face twisted in disgust. "Slowly."

Clenching her teeth, Amaya knew that trying to outrun a gun was worthless. It would only result in her death. She also figured that Inspector Matsumoto had been chasing her long enough that killing would be a pleasure.

It only took them a few minutes to tie her up. She didn't resist as long as that that gun had its sights set on her head.

Her back pressed hard against the wood of the chair as they bound her hands behind her. She glared at Kagome, who could only look back with anger.

"I endangered every one of my friends by allowing you to stay. I told Inuyasha that it would be all right if you stayed. If anything had happened to them . . . ." She let her voice trail off slowly, bitterness in her voice.

Amaya looked her straight in the eye and whispered, "You're a fucking idiot."

The officer gently pushed Kagome out of the way so that he could stand directly in front of Amaya, and he glared down at her.

"Where is the property that you stole?"

She smirked at him.

_"Where is it?"_ he yelled at her, backhanding her across the face. A trickle of blood coursed down her chin.

"You'll never get it, you bastard. Never."

She laughed hysterically, leaving Kagome and Inspector Matsumoto to fight the chills that ran down their spines as they gazed into the wild eyes of a murderer.

* * *

Hey, everyone!!! All right, that was chapter nine. I'll admit, its rather short, but I'm actually happy with the result. It was hard to write. Okay, now for my news.

I've posted the first two chapters in an original work on FictionPress. If you don't know about that site, its a sister site of this one, or so I've read, and it accepts original works. The link to the site is on my profile page here on Fanfiction, so if you want to read it and leave a review, that would be awesome!

'Til next time!!!


	11. Murderer

Wow, I think this is the quickest I've updated this story! I was watching Inuyasha and got really motivated. So, okay, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review. I know this chapter is really short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Murderer

Inuyasha had followed the women down the well an hour after they had gone. It was a safety measure, Kagome had said, in case Amaya got away or couldn't travel through the well. When he arrived on the other side, it was to the sound of insane laughter and a girl that he had once counted as any ally tied to a chair.

_She's completely insane_, he thought to himself, stalking into the kitchen.

"Ah, here to join the party, Inuyasha!" Amaya said, hysterical laughter still clinging to her. "So, then, Kagome must have told you the story. I must say, you two don't waste time."

He sneered at her as he went to stand at Kagome's side. The inspector still stood in front of Amaya.

"You will tell me the valuables are, Imamura," he said. When she raised an eyebrow at him and refused to talk, he added, "You will spend the rest of your life in prison. I will _personally _see to that."

"Do what you gotta do," she said, a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha watched as she smiled at all of them, almost as though she knew something that they didn't. And she wasn't telling.

* * *

Amaya seethed inside. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at the three people in front of her. Damn them all. 

When she had fallen into the feudal era, she had known that that would be the place where she would spend the rest of her life. There was no running there, no hiding, no wondering if people knew who she was and what they would do if they figured it out. Now she knew that she had been wrong, she hadn't guarded herself as she should have.

She only hoped that they were falling for her hysterics to cover the fact that she was no longer restrained by the ropes. It had taken her only a few moments for them to come loose as she had pulled her thumb out of socket. Getting the damn thing back in place, however, was proving to be difficult, and her left hand would be worthless otherwise. Pain was not making the acting any easier, and soon she would have to chance her move no matter what, whether it ended in her freedom or her death.

She doubted that Matsumoto would shoot for anything less than a direct threat to his own life. He wanted to close this case nice and neat, no strings or tie-ups. Kagome would be easy to outmaneuver. Inuyasha was the wild card. She didn't know if she could out run him, but she had to chance it.

"So, Matsumoto, tell me, will you kill me now, in this home, or will you wait until we're alone? Tell me how you have planned my death!" she asked, laughing at him as he cringed.

"You're a lunatic."

"Damn right," she said, her head down. She waited in silence for several moments, feeling the calmness surround her. If death is her destiny, than so be it.

Springing up, she hurled the chair at Kagome, watching as the wood caught her shoulder and knocked her to the ground. Inuyasha leapt at her, Tetsusaiga raised high. Amaya ducked under the cut of the blade, brought up her knee and slammed it into his torso. As he stepped back to catch his breath, she went for the door.

The glass slid back into place as she slammed it closed behind her, offering a few more seconds of freedom before Matsumoto was on her tail. His gun raised, he screamed at her to freeze.

Ignoring him, she fled onward, finally breaking through the wooden door of the shed, and leaping down the well. In a flash of purple, she disappeared.

Behind her, the inspector was running and leapt in after her. Kagome and Inuyasha followed soon after, they too were in the well. _The flash this time, however, was bright red._

* * *

Amaya ran to the village as fast as her legs could take her. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes stung from the sharp, cold wind, but she was not going to stop. 

When she reached the village, Sesshomaru waited at the edge with his sword drawn. She could only assume that he had been told of her crimes, and that he was to intercept her should she come back.

"Out of my way," she screamed, leaping as high as she could, flipping in mid-air. She knew that he would aim his sword up toward her as she passed over him, and she clapped her hands against the broadside of Tokijin, using the momentum to twist the sword and wrench it from his hands.

When she landed on her feet, she didn't even look back to see his stunned face, she only threw his weapon to the ground and went for her hut.

In a flash, she had her only two bags on her shoulders and turned to go out the door.

"Amaya?" she heard, and when she turned, Goukuma was standing in the doorway, his jaw clenched.

"Don't make me hurt you," she said, drawing out Souunga as she moved toward him. He unsheathed his own weapon, and gazed down at her.

"Why?" he asked, and she instinctively knew what he meant.

"I had no choice. Now you know why I couldn't love you," she said, tying her sheath at her hip. "Now _move_," she hissed, but when he refused, she drew back her fist and hit him in the face. He stepped back, and then she went down and swept the back of his legs, sending his sprawling to the ground.

Shouts were heard from the edge of the village. Sesshomaru was coming at her, and not far behind was Inuyasha and Kagome.

Glancing around for a quick escape route, Amaya ran for the north forest, toward the river and to the mountains. The cold air bit at her cheeks and eyes and she felt the sting as branches and limps tore at her hands and face. She threw up her hands blindly, protecting her eyes as she fled through the thick woodland.

The only thing that ran through her mind was escape . . . survival. It was all she knew. From the time she was young, her Grandmother had told her that survival in a world where it was so easy to live would be hard to learn, but she would. Her training had been intense, and she knew how to get through any circumstance.

The bags on her shoulders were cumbersome, and easily caught in the branches, but she tore then free and kept running. Her body wanted to give up as the seconds turned to minutes, and the short stretches turned to miles. How far she ran before she stopped for breath, she didn't know. All she did know was that after a few seconds to collect herself, she was off again.

She took four steps, and then the ground fell from under her. The hill was littered with moss and fallen limbs, and as her body tumbled downward, she couldn't grab a hold of anything. She cried out once, and then her head struck a rock . . . then darkness . . . .

It was strange, though. Beneath her cheek, she could have sworn that she felt the downy softness of a feather . . . .

* * *

Oh, no!!! Tell me what you think! I will try to get out the next chapter by next week . . . . but no promises . . . . And check me out at under the penname Tears of My Heart on Fictionpress to check out my story "Night Rain". Until next time, take care! 


	12. Palace of Rocks

Hey, everyone! I've been working on another project, so that chapter has been delayed about a week, so I'm sorry. I'll work harder on the next chapter to get it out sooner. Okay, so I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget to review! I would also like to point out that I don't read the manga, because, lets face it, they're expensive, and I can watch the show on TV for free, so I think I've read that some of Naraku's incarnations have died, but I'm going to keep them in here because I don't know any better. Thanks for understanding!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and my utter obsession won't change that. Also, if you have not read "Hell's Angel: Rin" this chapter will NOT make sense. If you like, refer to Chapter Eleven of "Hell's Angel" entitled "My Light, My Flower. Its listed as chapter twelve because of the prologue. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Palace of Rocks

Fire-red kindling cracked and sparked in the sand and stone fireplace. The wide, dark room was cast aglow in reds and yellows as the fire burned its brightest against the bitter cold night. Rain pelted the roof and thunder shook the foundation of the palace, even though it was settled on black mountains of rock. The only solace was on the south side of the monstrosity, which led to a hill and a flower infested field, where even birds and rabbits dared venture, despite the darkness surrounding the peaceful scene. Today, it was cold and storming, and the creatures of the land hid away.

In the room, under a bundle of blankets, Amaya slowly stirred. Her eyes opened drearily, and stars burst behind her eyes in a flash of white. She moaned, and as she slowly sat up, she reached a hand behind her head, feeling the fresh bandage that wrapped around her head. Trying to move her legs, she found that one was immobile.

"What the hell?" she said into the room, and she pulled the covers back to see for herself. Her leg was set in a splint, tied tightly around her calf and up to her thigh. She took a cursory look at her body, clad only in the spaghetti strap tank top and underwear that she had been wearing that day at the village. Her elbows were pretty banged up, and her head hurt like hell. There was a cut on her lip from when Inspector Matsumoto had back-handed her, and she tested the scab with her tongue. She could feel the aches and burn from bruises that covered her hips and backside, as well as her legs and arms. Her face had escaped much of the damage, sacrificing her arms instead.

"You heal fast," a voice said, and Amaya struggled to see in the dark room while battling the bright lights behind her vision. "You were much worse a few days ago."

She fell back so that her head was on this pillow, and immediately hissed as the lump on her head exploded in pain.

"Where am I?" she asked, and her voice sounded foreign to her ears. The raspy, breathy voice that filled the room made her want to cringe at her own weakness. "I thought I was dead."

"If you had been left to the _mercy_ of Inuyasha and his priestess, you would be dead," Naraku said as he materialized from the dancing shadows of the room. "They certainly were intent on catching you, Amaya Imamura."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? You were right."

He laughed, allowing the sound to resonate in the room. "I'm always right."

"I knew you'd say that," she said, a weary smirk adorning her face. "You're so fucking predictable, and I've only met you once."

This time she laughed, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into a deep slumber. She didn't even question why he hadn't just left her to die.

* * *

_When a dream descends upon you, sometimes a simple shake and a mantra of words are all it takes to pull you from its grasp._

_Not for Amaya. She screamed and pleaded, she clawed at her own hands, if only to break herself from this nightmare that plagued her constantly._

_Her Mother's face with doll's eyes that stared at her no matter where she moved. The soulless smile of her Grandmother, forever settled in the pool of blood that spread from her chest to her stomach. She then screamed louder. Her brother. His eternal innocence was commemorated in her dream. His blood slicked hair was combed neatly while his once-pristine white shirt was stained black._

_Amaya cried, and screamed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry." She gripped her brother's hand, feeling the slender bones beneath his seven-year-old frame. "Kiyoshi," she whispered, feeling the warmth of her own tears as they coursed down her face._

* * *

Kagura of the Wind stared down at the girl. She wasn't a demon; that much she could tell right away. She did, however, have a power surrounding her that she had never seen, not even from Kikyo.

The girl cried out in her sleep. Kagura knew that it wasn't from pain. She herself knew these sounds of desperation, a cry for freedom that would not be granted. She rolled her eyes and reached out with her foot to shake the girl's shoulder.

This was a waste of time. Kagura sneered and pushed the girl harder.

When her eyes opened, Kagura said, "Finally. I thought you would never awaken. Although, I suppose it wouldn't be such a waste."

"Who are you?" Amaya said, her voice harsh and grainy.

"Kagura of the Wind, and you'd be wise to never forget it."

"You work for Naraku. He brought me here."

"Correction, whelp. I brought you here. Naraku, as usual, wouldn't do it himself."

"Oh," Amaya said, leaning her head back. "Why are you here now?"

"To bring you food," she said, and disdain dripped from her voice. She had been reduced to common servitude.

"Thank you. I'm starving."

Kagura turned to leave, her red eyes glaring and her lips pursed. As she glided to the door, she had walked only a few feet from the doorway when a small, seemingly frail voice reached her ears.

"Although, if you're going to be a bitch about it from now on, I would rather starve."

Kagura of the Wind had never been so impressed with a human in her life.

* * *

Amaya sat up and leaned back on her right arm, which was the only one which didn't scream in pain when she put weight on it. Reaching out her other hand, she pulled the bowl of piping hot stew closer.

She took a few cursory bites, and though she was normally cautious, she had to admit that she if she didn't eat soon, she wouldn't never get back to her usual strength. And she had a feeling that she was going to need it soon.

When the bowl was sitting in front of her, completely empty, she moved so that her back was flush against the wall.

She felt trapped. Her injuries prevented even the most basic of movement from the bed. It would take three weeks until her broken leg would heal, but still she wouldn't be up to fight to her full capacity. At least her other injuries were minor in nature.

A few minutes later there was a small knock on the door, and without being granted permission to enter, a small girl walked in.

Amaya watched her as she came to the side of the bed and looked down at her with the biggest black eyes. They were completely void of emotion. It was like watching a white-haired doll float silently across the floor. Her pure, white kimono and the flowers in her hair didn't even flutter when she walked.

"Are you finished?" she asked, and it was a hollow sound, much as a ghost would talk. She pointed a finger at the empty bowl.

Amaya nodded. "Who are you?"

"I am Kanna."

"Kanna," Amaya said. "That's a very pretty name, Kanna. What is a girl like you doing here?"

"I am of Naraku."

"Oh," she said, lifting her eyebrows and pretending to know what she meant.

"We were born of Naraku's flesh," a new voice said. At the door was a white-haired boy dressed in white garb held together by big, bright buttons. "I am Hakudoshi," he said, bowing with a flourish and extending a scythe. "If you are a threat to Naraku, I will be your executioner."

"Aren't you both so cute!" Amaya said with false cheer, looking from one to the other. "What with Mini-Executioner and Little Miss Ghostly here."

They both looked at her as though she had lost her mind. Heaving a sigh, she looked at them both. They were children. Why would Naraku allow his demonic minions to be children?

Kanna turned to leave with the bowl in hand, while Hakudoshi glared at her from the doorway.

"Did any of my things survive the fall?" Amaya asked, and Kanna pointed a finger to the chest in the corner.

"Your sword wouldn't let us touch it," she said, slowly and deliberately. "Its wrapped in cloth."

"Thank you."

Both turned to leave, and Amaya was filled with a chill that she couldn't even begin to understand. They were both so cold, so heartless. Their child-like appearance was deceptive, but despite everything, she could feel the sadness that clung to the little girl as well as the sense of duty and loyalty that accompanied the boy.

It was sad, indeed.

* * *

It was on the third day in the large, dismal room that Amaya felt an unease unlike any she had ever felt before.

She awoke with a fright, and strained to hear anything. Her eyes went wide, and she broke out in a cold sweat. She had never felt such evil. It permeated the air, and she found it hard to breath.

Sitting up, her eyes scanned the room until they came to rest on the source of the disturbance.

Bright red eyes stared at her from the shadows. She could barely make out the outline of a man, and yet not a man. Amaya sensed pure demon from him. Wild hair waved around his head even though there wasn't even a slight breeze in the room.

"Who are you?"

A grainy, hissing sound met her ears when the creature threw back his head and laughed.

He slinked out of the shadows, and Amaya backed against the wall and barely stifled a scream.

Pinchers replaces a mouth, and his red eyes were like red diamonds, and she could see herself reflected a thousand times in the mirrors of his eyes. His hands were skinny and covered in thick, black hair. He only had three fingers on each hand, and they were long and bent outward. His legs were the same. His torso tapered from a full chest to a narrow waist covered in black hair.

She hated him on sight.

"I asked you a question, fuck-wad," she said, mustering more bravado than she honestly felt at that moment.

"I am the dark creature that lurks within Naraku," he said, laughing in that same hissing breath. "He only obeys me."

"Doesn't answer my question."

"I am Fudo," he said, and lightening sizzled across his dark skin. He smiled in a way that his mouth-pincers moved up at the ends.

Amaya watched in silence until the electricity that raced along his skin subsided, and then she smirked.

"Pretending to be a god doesn't make you one. I can see right through you, _Fudo_," she said, and her mocking tone forced an enraged howl from him.

"You will not talk to me in such a manner, girl. One word from me and Naraku will strike you dead."

"Did I piss you off? Poor baby," Amaya quipped, knowing that she would pay for that dearly, yet no really caring.

He rushed her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her out of the bed. "I want your blood on my hands!" Then he dropped her forcefully, and she cried out as she landed on her broken leg. Stars shot behind her eyes as pain soared through her. "_That pain will be nothing compared to the hell I will inflict upon you_."

Then he stalked out of the room, splintering the door in the process, and Amaya bit her lip as tears of pain fell from her eyes.

She knew that she had just fucked up, big-time. Amaya stayed awake the rest of the night, too scared to sleep.

* * *

Okay, I hope you like it. I tried to establish who exactly is involved in this whole situation. Okay, please review.


	13. Healing

__

Wow!! I owe everyone a huge apology. I am sincerely sorry that this chapter took many months to get out. Basically what happened was a combination of school, home life, and my fictionpress works that I've been working on. Hopefully I will not let this happen again.

_Without further delay, here's chapter twelve. I hope everyone enjoys it!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I will not now, nor will I ever be able to claim that right. Damn. I also don't own "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney._**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Healing

There was running, fighting, swimming, gymnastics, and even horseback riding.

Amaya would have preferred any of these to being stuck in that fucking bed.

She had just finished reading her fourth book, and had subsequently thrown it against the wall, when she looked over at the door.

She hadn't seen hide nor hair of that monstrous creature since that night almost three weeks ago, and she was thankful every day for that. The same could be said for Naraku. If she hadn't known from the start that this was his residence, she would never have known that he was here at all.

The only ones that she did see were the three of Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi. Every day, twice a day, Kagura would bring food while Kanna and Hakudoshi would come later to get the dishes. Amaya sighed to herself, and reached over to grab yet another book. After awhile, they all began to sound alike. The redundancy of her life was starting to get to her.

"I'm so fucking bored," she said aloud.

"No you're not," she also replied out loud.

"Yes, I am," she said back, lifting a brow at her own childishness.

"Yes you are, I can tell. I am you, after all."

"Yes, and I am childish, apparently."

"Hey, tell me about it."

"And I'm going insane on top of things. Great."

"You can say that again, kid," she heard from the doorway. Kagura stood with a bowl of what looked to be fish and rice. Amaya took the bowl from her hand and took a bite.

"Thanks," she said, setting the dish aside. "I'll eat in a minute. I'm not hungry now."

"Do whatever you want. It is no concern of mine." She turned to leave.

"Hey," Amaya called out, waiting until the demoness turned. "What are you to Naraku? The children tried to explain it to me, but I'm still not sure . . . ."

"Trust me, those 'children' wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"Yeah . . . yeah I got that part," she said, looking up. "But who are all of you?'

"We came from Naraku. In case you hadn't noticed, he is made up of many demons. We are the ones that he had chosen to do his bidding. It's a life of shameful servitude, and one day _I will break free!_" she said with such conviction that Amaya's eyes widened.

"If I can ever help . . . ."

"Save your breath," Kagura hissed out, slashing at the air with her hand. "As if you, a mortal, could ever help me." She turned back to the door, sneering.

"Yeah," she replied slowly. "Because that's been working so well for you. It seems to me that you need all the help you can get, lady."

Kagura turned back, her red eyes flashing. "I need no one," she whispered harshly, and then she left the room abruptly, as though there were hellhounds at her heels.

Amaya bit out a curse into the quiet room.

This was just turning into one shitty situation, and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Her fingers flew over the strings of the guitar, the bitter twang of them reaching deep within her soul. Her voice carried the words boldly.

_"Sunny days seem to hurt the most,_

_Wear the pain like a heavy coat . . . ."_

Tears slipped past her eyes. Her voice wavered, but she caught herself in time for the chorus.

_"It ain't fair you died too young,_

_Like a story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away . . . ."_

Memories flashed behind Amaya's closed eyes. Her fingers tightened on the neck of the guitar, and the music halted.

"Dammit," she whispered as a sob tore from her throat.

"You were singing," she heard. Amaya looked up, and the little white-haired demoness was staring at her with indecipherable black eyes. "It was loud."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, swiping her fingers under her eyes. "I got lost in the music."

"How do you get lost in music?" the girl asked, and Amaya stopped.

"Well . . . . When you feel the music in your soul," she said, pushing the hair off of her forehead. "When you feel it, you want to keep singing because without it, you feel empty."

The girl stared down at Amaya, who was seated on the floor of the room, and something flickered in her eyes.

"Would you like to hear more music, Kanna?" Amaya asked, lifting the guitar up.

"No," she said slowly.

"It doesn't have to be that song," Amaya persisted. "Or we could watch a movie?"

"I don't want to hear more," the girl said monotonously. "And I do not know what a movie is."

"I can show you," she said, digging into her bag and pulling out a DVD. "Come here," she said, motioning for the girl to sit.

Amaya took the movie—"Beauty and the Beast"—out of the box and held the disk in her hands. Slowly, red light enveloped the small item, and it levitated several inches off of her hands and began to rotate slowly. With quickening speed, a pinpoint formed on the shiny surface. A radiant of red light came up and a three foot by three foot translucent screen lit upon the opposite wall.

"This is a fun trick that I picked up awhile back when I discovered that my Grandmother's television was busted," Amaya said, smiling at the memory. It was also the reason that her electric guitar had worked flawlessly—one of her many powers was the ability to mimic the effects that an amplifier would have without actually needing one.

The movie started soon, and Amaya knew that Kanna tried to ignore the flashing movie in front of her, but she was, after all, still a child. After a few minutes, she was fully engrossed in her own stoic way. Amaya watched the girl as her eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the sight of the bright characters and the sounds that echoed through the room. The large, translucent screen became a solitary focus for her, and the girl drew her knees up to her chest while her small hands stayed folded loosely atop her knees.

It was fifteen minutes later that Hakudoshi burst into the room with his scythe drawn. He took one look at Kanna, who was sitting the corner mesmerized, and Amaya, who had limped to the middle of the room, where she was now sitting with the disk winging around in her hand with the light ascending so that the movie could be viewed.

"What is going on here?" he asked, still keeping the weapon ready for use.

"We're watching a movie," Amaya said, smiling. "Would you like to join us?"

"No," he said stiffly. "Naraku requests your presence, Kanna. You have kept him waiting for far too long." His harsh rebuke was not lost on the girl, who stood promptly and walked out of the room without a word.

Amaya sighed and let the movie stop, and then she carefully placed it back in the DVD box. When she turned again, Hakudoshi was gone.

* * *

_His hands shot out from the dark of the room and found her shoulders. She was pulled into his embrace and her breath gasped out from her body. The tender look in his eyes was almost immediately quenched by fiery lust as he stared down at her soft, waiting mouth. His hands then came up and fisted gently in her midnight hair as his mouth descended to her fragrant throat, scraping his teeth along her tendons and eliciting a shivery sigh from between her lips . . . ._

The door burst open just as she was reading the middle of the steamy sex scene.

The wind outside whipped and whistled and the sound made her shudder even though a fire was roaring in the middle of the room and her coverings were warm. The book in her hands was a vampire romance novel that had somehow managed to keep her enthralled even after the boring books that she had been reading before. She stretched out her leg and wiggled her toes, figuring that she would be up and out in a few days.

She looked up as Naraku stalked toward her and crouched down so that he was at her level.

"Kanna will no longer be allowed in your presence without Hakudoshi at her side. You are not to play music in this manor again."

"You're not the boss of me," she muttered. "I can do whatever the fuck I want to, and if you want me out then fine, because the way I see it, you wouldn't have me here if you didn't need something from me."

He smirked and shook his head. "You are daring. I could kill you in an instant, and you are foolish enough to try my patience."

"What can I say—I'm a cheeky bitch, and I don't mind telling you what's on my mind. And, well, let's face it, you're pretty transparent."

"You will obey me, one way or the other. Never have a doubt that I will kill you if you continue to contravene my orders." His voice went soft, but the steel behind his words was not lost on Amaya as she glanced up at him.

"Fair enough," she said, placing the bended book down on her lap. "Until I'm physically able to walk out of here, I won't play any more music on my guitar."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. Naraku stood, but continued to gaze down at her. She felt as though she were under scrutiny and that any movement she made would be held against her. His devil eyes were powerful in and of themselves, and he hardly needed words to convey his perceived dominance over her.

"What?" she asked, picking up the book again, keeping a finger at the place that she had been reading.

"Of all of the minions that I control and all of the power that I have obtained, never have a met a person who is as undaunted by me as you."

"Good," she said, turning up the book and dismissing him with a smirk. "Then my evil plan is working."

He laughed with that creepy laugh of his and she shuddered as she tried her best to ignore him. Turning a page in her book, she didn't comprehend the words, except for one. _Trees. _Damn it. How she missed trees!

"Will I be allowed outside when I'm fully able?" she asked, looking up at him. "I've been in this fucking room for three weeks, and a change of scenery will probably prevent me from slitting my own wrists."

He inclined his head toward her, and she frowned.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. You will, however, be accompanied by Kanna and Hakudoshi, and you are to never leave their sight."

"Good," Amaya said, smiling for the first time in weeks. "I'm looking forward to it."

With another nod, he walked out of the room, leaving Amaya to her books and loneliness.

* * *

It never ceased to amaze her how simple things—things that most people took for granted—held with them the most glorious feeling that could ever be imagined.

Six days after her moonlight visit from Naraku, Amaya walked out of her room without even a limp. She walked down a long hallway, not quite sure where she was going, but she couldn't stay in that goddamn room any longer. With her bag slung over her shoulder, she walked on until she saw a peak of sunlight from under a door, and she gently slid it open.

Warmth hit her, and she closed her eyes to adjust to sudden light against the weeks of darkness that she had had to endure. The cool breeze fell along her skin and her T-shirt fluttered while she tilted her head back.

"Waiting for us?" the boy said, his voice stony and clearly resentful that he would be lowered to a position of playing keeper for her. Kanna followed behind him.

"Of course," Amaya said, turning to smirk down at him. "Wouldn't dream of leaving you two behind."

Taking her first step into the courtyard, she was pleased to see a few cherry trees adorning a middle garden and a coy pond. Her heart leapt when she saw grass and a shady tree to sit under.

Walking over, she sat beneath it and made herself comfortable. She leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes as the sun swathed her in golden warmth.

"I never thought I would miss sitting under a tree and letting the sun warm me," she said, reaching over for her bag. "How about some music?"

She didn't miss the flash that came into Kanna's eyes at the mention of music, but Hakudoshi immediately protested.

"Naraku has ordered that you are not to create music."

"In his manor," she finished, waving a pointed finger at him. "This is outside the manor."

He scoffed at her logic, but remained silent as she tuned the strings and gave them a test strum. The guitar began to glow a pale red as she applied her powers to amplify the sound.

When she was through singing a song, she looked up and noted the confused look on the boy's face. Kanna was standing by her side, and she took the opportunity to sit next to her. Amaya smiled down at the girl, knowing intuitively that though this girl was vacant and devoid of personality, she was a child inside, and that brightness was just waiting to burst free.

The boy, however, was a tough one. He would refuse to allow his inner child to run free, not when his life was to be dutiful and loyal to Naraku. She glanced over at him, carefully noting the disapproving look as his eyes watched Kanna.

Suddenly she felt as though she was being watched, the stare heated and curious. Turning her eyes toward the door that they had just come out of, the deep glow of red eyes, burning like fire, caught hers from across the garden. Unable to gage their intent, she stiffened under the onslaught of their power, and she had to force her muscles to unravel and relax. Setting her guitar aside, she looked down at the girl next to her.

"I think we're done for the day," she said. "You two are _way_ to exciting for me. I can barely keep up." At the strange gazes that the children sent her way, she stood and walked to the manor. The children walked ahead of her, their duties waiting for their return.

As she neared the door, she realized that the one who had been watching her was Kagura, her usual red gaze as sharp as ever and her arms crossed over her chest, indicative of her fiery temper and persistent defiance of her master. Amaya caught and held the gaze, finding a spark from the demoness that she hadn't seen before . . . a spark of what could only be hope . . . a hope that Amaya wished that she herself could find.

"I need to speak with you, human," Kagura said, her voice that of a women who needn't waste her time with one such as Amaya.

"I'm a little tired," she said, stretching and expelling a yawn for emphasis. Then she flashed her trademark smirk. "You can talk, but that doesn't mean I'll listen."

Amaya saw the anger rise in the demon, yet she held herself in check. The effort was obvious, yet instead of her usual outburst, she clenched her jaw and drew her fingers together in twin fists, channeling her fury from it normal release.

Waiting until they had entered Amaya's room, Kagura shut the door firmly and turned, her robes swaying around her, light as air despite the many layers that surrounded her body.

"You will listen to me. I need your help." The plea for help was said with such fervor and certainty that the young woman paused and turned, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"You . . . need my help? You, who needs the help of no one?"

"My arrogance has been the very thing that has kept me prisoner. The means to attaining my freedom can only come with your help."

"I can't say I'm not surprised. You've been nothing but a stone cold bitch to me since they day I arrived here." Walking deeper into the room, Amaya leaned back against a wall, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she did so. "I thought I would be the last person that you would turn to for help. After all, I'm beneath you, right?"

"You are the only one who can help me. You have no allegiance to Naraku . . . his influence is lost on you. You defy his orders without fear of consequence. He has my heart, and without it, I can never break free from him."

Taking a short breath, as though she had begun to speak and then stopped herself, Amaya pursed her lips thoughtfully. "When you say that he has your heart . . . ."

"My physical heart. When Naraku created us, he kept our hearts as a means to control us."

With a sigh of understanding, Amaya tossed the hair over her shoulder in an act of pure arrogance, an homage to the woman who stood before her. She saw Kagura's eyes harden, but her usual cutting response remained unsaid. "I take it, then, that you need me to retrieve this heart for you?"

"Yes," she said. For the first time, Amaya heard humility in her voice. She had thought at first that it was that tone which swayed her ultimate decision, but later, much later, she would realize that it was something else, something simplistic and carnal that resided deep within her: the need for self-destruction.

She would also realize, much later, that aiding Kagura in attaining her freedom was the very act that would lead her to attaining her own destiny.

Fate really is a bitch.

* * *

_Well, there you have it, and again, I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for this story so far!_

_Tears_


End file.
